Harboured Feelings
by BellatrixBlackLovett
Summary: How they'd beat eachother, tease eachother, mock eachother. Yet, there was something that pulled them together. Lust. He wanted her as much as she needed him. Bellatrix/Snape. Rated M. Written with Lovettodd. R
1. Playing With Fire

**Harboured Feelings**

Chapter 1

BellatrixBlackLovett – Severus Snape

Lovettodd – Bellatrix Lestrange

Snapping his eyes around the room Snape pulled down his hood. It was dark, cold and the room hummed with a bad smell, such a bad location for so many people. Death Eaters. How he had longed to be one, to hold a hand in his wand without anymore fear. Sighing he looked around before smirking as his eyes set on a fiery woman, dark in looks her beauty was pure and cold.

She let her eyes linger to his for a moments, before deviously looking away. There had always been tention between the two. Her and Snape. Even back at Hogwarts. As they got older , it only seemed to get worse rather than improve. She knew how much he longed for the Dark Lordes full and total trust. She also knew her being one of the most loyal followers, also made Snape very envious. In her opinion.. it was his fault really. He was a coward, a fake.. and he couldn't be trusted.

Sniggering to himself he moved behind her ''Good evening Bella....'' he hissed into her ear ''...thought I'd met you here. You were always, well, dark at school.'' He lent closer to her, breathing down her neck, wanting nothing more than to have her, there and now. ''You should know, the Dark Lord will not let you in so easily, he knows whom to trust...'' he whispered into her neck ''...he has his ways.''

She scowled at him, and shot him a dirty look. She knew very well he wanted her.. she could tell. Any blind fool could really. As did most men, alot of the time. She was used to it.. but some were fun to play with more than others.. "I know very well..." she smirked looking at him with dark pools. "and that's why I find it so ironic seeing your face here" she hissed under her breath.

''You dare to play such a harsh game dear Bella?'' he smirked, running his wand along her back, how silly could she get? The Dark Lord would not trust such a woman like this..Such a tart. Suddenly he pulled away and bowed with the rest of the group as his Master, his Lord, entered the room. Throughout the meeting he shot his eyes to Bellatrix. Beauty beyond compare to any of the others.

She noticed him staring, her eyes ocassionaly wandering back to Snape's stares, looking away every time they almost caught eyes. She smirked at him the one time she did.. it seemed he was finding it just amuseing she was

A few hours later the meeting was over. The Death Eater's were decided. A few of them including him and Bellatrix. Himself and Bella. Laughing to himself he left the groggy room for some air, sitting on the bench outside the house. He lifted up his left sleeve, running his fingers over the Dark Mark that had been imbedded into his flesh, finally after all these years, he could be free.

She exited her room, smirking at the mark he had left on her. The dark mark, the offical symbol that she was his. She was now one of them. She ran her caressed her finger agasint it proudly, and smiled to herself. She would be faithfull... always. Despite what Snape had to say about it, who was he to point a finger? Out of all people.. really. She was surprised to say the least.. that The Dark Lord was unable to see the unloyal soul within him. Enough to make her sick. Just then, she saw him sitting on a bench, not far form where the meeting had taken place in the room.

Turning he tutted ''If you want to stalk me Bella you have to try harder!'' he snorted, returning to the Dark Mark on his arm, feeling it burn through his skin and veins ''Looks like we're going to be together for sometime..'' he hissed looking around the garden before standing up and leaning behind her, muttering into her hair.

Bellatrix almost gave a sour laugh but covered it with a scoff. "Don't flatter yourself, Snape." she spat. "I'm not stalking you.. I was merely leaving the engagment.. is that not alright?" She gave a half smirk. "Unfortunetly I am aware of the time we will be spending together..." She trailed off. "But I might inform you, it means nothing. You mean nothing to me, and to be bold I am surprised the Dark lord seen past your Coward ways.. enough to let you in. You didn't deserve it Snape, you and I both know."

''Time, such a bore to life..how it ticks by and we don't even notice.'' He muttered leaning into her neck, breathing heavily before gently placing a kiss onto her warm flesh ''And as for the Dark Lord..'' he continued kissing her once more ''..if he didn't want me then why did he give me his mark, dear Bella?'' How he loved to tease her, watching her body stiffen and beg for more, such alike his.

She stalled at that. She looked at him with question in her eyes.. and something else too. Lust. It was almost always garunteed any tention between opposite sex could turn into sexual tention. In their case, very true. She suprised herself when she didn't flinch. Mereley stiffened under his soft touch. She felt her breathing increase.. chest heaving, and heart thumping fast. Even faster than it usually did the odd time they had encounters such as this. "Well.." She whispered.. "That I couldn't tell you.." sh sighed softly as hr soft, plump lips became closer and closer to his. She could feel his cool presence on her warm features, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of his sent.. the seductive sent.. the un-able-to-turn-down sent, that she would barley admit to her self. She loved so much.

Kissing along her neck, making his way to her lips he kept muttering ''If he didn't want me then why chose me..?'' he whispered through his kissing. His palms had become sweaty, his breathing increased, his heart smashing into his ribs. How he needed her. Running his hands up her back he wrapped a lace of her hair around his index finger ''If you don't want me..then why are you here?''

She almost let a moan slip out. She hated to admit to herself, but merlin, she was ready for him. All this time, all these years wishing he were dead.. hopeing he would die a hoarse and well-deserved death, to have it all lead down to this very moment. She did hate him. Hated him for makeing her feel this way.. haveing this effect on her so fast, and she hated the fact he was getting smart with her, playing the games she attempted to play right back at her... in a never ending spectrum, of cat and mouse. "Because.." She muttered as his kisses began to deepen. "Oh, I hate you so much..." she sighed, placeing a hand on his head, twerling his hair with her slim fingers.

''I hate you too Bella..'' he muttered pushing her against the wall before locking his lips onto hers ''..hate you with all my heart.'' He gripped her hips, moaning into her mouth. She was scum, worthless, a scrap of meat that his Master would pick away at and throw to the side. A bitch who needed to be taught a lesson, his lesson. How he would make her pay for all the years of name calling and pain. How he'd rip her open.

She moaned slipping her tounge into his mouth, and grabbing his back, gripping with all her might, her nails dug in, trustfully very painful. She smirked against his mouth. He needed to feel pain, this was the perfect time and place, to make it a reality. He had got away with far too much back in school... got away with the spreading rumours, and the teasing. He called her a whore.. well, she would bloody show him one then, and if this was going to happen, she would be damned if he was in control. With that thought, she flipped herself atop him, straddling his groin. She dug her hips against his, feeling his already semi-hard member become even moe hard. This was going to be easy.

Hissing he arched up her back, feeling her against him, her warm, her pulse. Screwing his eyes up he felt her cold, harsh nails fall into his back, imbedding them deep into his white flesh. Kissing along her corset line he flicked out his wand, ripping open her top, watching as her milky breasts fell out like water from a tap. Snarling he licked across them, teasing, biting, and nipping. The slut was his.

She closed her eyes softly, leaning into him. Moaning his name silently to herself. SHe almost lost herself before she rememberd her promise to herself. Don't let him have control. She placed her hand under his chin, and pulled it towards herself, crashing her lips forcefully to his, gripping each side of his face. Before he could react, she moved her hands towards his belt buckle, before proceeding in tearing it down his body.

Breathing heavily against her bit into her neck, ripped at her, lapping up the blood that leaked from her. Such dirty blood. He kissed her hard, biting at her lower lip, running his hands to her skirts were be began to edge them down her body. He grow more as she touched him, hurt him, he was becoming hers and he hated it. Grabbing the back of her hair he pulled her down, leaning over her before clamping down onto her breasts, sucking hard at her nipples. How he'd make her scream to stop. Beg for forgiveness.

Bellatrix felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, from both pain, and twisted pleasure. He was trying to be dominate.. and as much ash she hated to admit it, physically he was alot stronger than she was. She felt the spotting on her neck, and looked at her fingers to see crismon blood trickling down her finger.. "You sick bastard" she breathed as she felt her breasts being devoured. She again tried to fight her way backto the top, but failed. Theres was no way she could over power him.. unless of course.. her wand was involved. She glanced down at her demolished skirts still pooling around her ankles, noticeing her wand sticking from the pocket, she made a break to reach..

Grabbing the inner of her leg he tutted ''Oh, I don't think you should do that Bella..'' he whispered, running his finger closer and closer to her, that place he needed so bad. Grabbing her throat he leaned over her more, grabbing her hands and running them across his throbbing member ''..or bad things may happen.'' He muttered taking her breasts in his mouth once more.

She scowled. Panting, she spat "I'm not scared of you, Snape. I don't think you have any idea what I'm capable of." She squirmed under his preasure, feeling more, and more variable as he got closer and closer to her moist entrence. "Your playing with fire Snape" She cooed. "You should be thankful enough I'm letting you fuck me."

''And yet your here, dear Bella..'' he gasped running his hands up to her, teasing her folds, rubbing into her liquids. Panting he licked over her lips, pushing his hips nearer to hers, forcing her legs open more. How he'd ride her, make her suffer, beat her down to nothing. Her pleasure was over taking her, he would win. She'd bow down to him like he did with his new Lord ''It's my fire to play with..'' he wheezed before sliding his fingertips into her, laughing as she tightened around him.

She arched her back and let out a loud moan. She gripped on to his sholder, lips slightley parted, eyes squeezed shut. She rolled her hips upward wanting to feel more.. before for her eyes shot open, realiseing his satification, and wouldn't stand for it. She nudged his sholders, causing him to fall backwards. She ran her hands up the loose, baggy legs of his undergarmnets, cupping his mumber in her hand. "This" She hissed. "Is mine" She pulled them of with one smooth tug, and grabbing him with one hand, squeesing and smirking, feeling him become harder, and harder by the second. She smirked at him, "Are you sure," She cooed at him with a dangerous tone. "It's your fire?"

''All mine!'' he snarled ''There's nothing you can do that has been done before..'' he smirked, teasing her to a challenge. Grabbing her he sucked at her neck, rubbing deep into her before pulling his fingers away and running them over her lips ''How's that for you?'' he sniggered, arching up to her, needing her and she toyed with him, the pressure being placed on him for more. How he wanted her legs around him, how he fuck her till she couldn't stand. His Bella. His for the taking.

The nerve on him. If there was one thing Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't.. it was a possetion. Despite that fact, though, She thought she could no longer stand it. She needed him now. Haveing not been with a man for years.. was wearing her down, and Snape's teasing didn't help matters much either. Makeing up her mind, she wrapped her legs around his torso, and pulled her body to his, smirking against his mouth.

He lent in and licked her lips, his tongue wiping off the liquid off her. Sniggering he grabbed the back of her neck and clawed at her back, her red hot skin burning under his pressure. He moaned before grabbing her windpipe, throwing his chest into hers before biting along her beasts. How he'd rip them open, watch the blood ooze from him. He brought his other hand to her wet folds again, teasing her with his fingertips, pulling into her before slipping back out. How he'd make her scream for more.

She was furious with the way he was presenting. He was clearly amused by her reaction, couldn't have that though. She tried to swat his hand away under his pressure, leaving herself in domonance. When he didn't budge, she moved her head down, biteing back a moan, she licked his neck, and without a warning bit her extortioner-like teath into his hot flesh, tasteing the bitter, dark crismon blood fill her lips.

He cried out loud and brought his hand around her face ''Bitch!'' he screamed throwing her to the floor, forcing her legs open before diving his fingers deep into her. He laughed and sniggered as she moved unable to do anything, the sweat dripping down her body. Smirking he brought his teeth onto her breasts, pushing them deep into her flesh, watching the blood rise over her dark nipples.

She gasped as bit at her breasts, arching her back. "Bloody fucker!" she forcefully whimperd. She continued to try and scoot away, but she was unable to. She tried pushing his sholders.. with all her physical strength (which in all honesty wasn't that much) , and in addition to that, fighting her way up was alot harder than expected when she was in so much pleasure all the while. He had her now.. and there was nothing she could do about it.

Laughing out loud he placed himself between her ''All mine Bella..'' he whispered into her ear ''..all mine!'' he moaned before pushing his member into her, gasping as a spasm of pleasure ripped through him. He turned to her, grabbing her shoulders, pushing her down. He laughed once more as he smashed his body into her, pounding. The bitch.. the whore, was his.

A jolt of pain rushed through her body, and she let out an involentary whimper. She hadn't been with a man in, well, a long while, and that size definetly wasn't for beginers. Him standing over her.. fucking her brains out, it was almost as if he was takeing all that anger from all thoes years out on her body. She began panting heavily, feeling more pleasure with every thrust he gave, but hated giveing him the satisfaction that she was is whore. Because certainly that wasn't the case at all. Seing him smirk at her, and hearing his haunting laugh, made her wan't to spit in his face. "Filth." She exhaled between breaths. "Fuckin' filth"

''Yes Bella..'' he breathed, kissing her lips ''..filth that is fucking you so hard that you can hardly stand it!'' he moaned he gripped her tight as he quickened and deepened himself ''Look at you, whimpering underneath me..your weak!'' he rolled his hips further. He gripped tighter on to her, pleasure becoming more and more as he watched her face fill will the excitement.

At that remark, she brought her hand up fast, pirceing him in the face. "I'm-not-weak!" She hollered through hoarse pants. " Bloody 'ell." She whispered. Wanting to feel more, she grabbed his arse with her hands, forceing him deeper into her. She let a loud moan escape.

Pushing he legs open more he nodded ''Weak. You have to be, or I wouldn't be here fucking you! Making you moan and pant!'' he laughed, pushing into her more. His hips gliding into hers, the liquids from her running down him ''How wet..'' he muttered running a finger down her sweaty body, running his hands over her breasts and stomach ''...shit!'' he gasped slamming into her more.

"I-nn-a- OH!" She could hold back no longer, gradually grinding her hips against his, rocking with his varied motion. "Rot in hell!" She shreiked, gripping his sholders, again, digging her nails into hi forcefully. She rapped her legs tighter around his abdomen, pulling herself closer, then nudged him slightly so he was now sitting down. "I'm not weak" she whispered, she tightend her legs aroundhis waist, locking them with her force, for now at least, and slid herself onto him.

''Fucking whore! Bitch!'' he screamed, pulling her hair to one side and clawing down her neck and back ''My fucking whore! My bitch!'' He smashed more, becoming so close to the end. Grabbing her hips me threw her up and down, slamming her body against his, their sweat and fluids wrapping around each other and forming their own nasty bond in themselves ''I hate you!'' he screamed biting into her Dark Mark ''I'll kill you! Rip you apart in front of me!''

''Bloody Bastard!" She over tonned back, "No one owns me! No One!" She felt the spasms erupt in her body.. she too becoming so, so close. "We both know death threats-" She was cut off by her loud scream of sensational pleasure. "are-useless- I could- easily-destroy you!"

''M-mine!'' he gagged before slamming into her once more before he exploded. Pouring into her, letting him fill her up. He gripped her tight, pushing into her more, making sure he got everywhere inside her. His eyes rolled upwards, gripping onto her breasts ''I'll fucking rip your throat out!'' he gasped out loud.

She let out an exreamly loud moan, throwing her head back, her hair cascadeing down her back,

closeing her eyes, her mouth lanking open, she held him tight, feeling his whole length fill her,along with his spill. The sensation made her cum not long after. She took a moment to catch her breath, registering what he was saying. "Don't be fucking rediculous, you skum." She muttered. "You'll be wise to no threaten me, i'll have your fucking testicles before you can even think about harming me." She whispered in his ear, cupping his mumber tightly, and realising, standing herself up, movieng towards her discarted skirts.

Laughing he pulled himself and grabbed her ''Oh, you'll be mine alright!'' he snarled smacking her into her pretty face, his grip tight. Smirking he push her back and pulled on his own clothing ''My body parts have already owned you, already made you scream out for more and more!''

She glared at him deviously, before going for her clothes. She reached in to her pocket, and grabbed her wand. She pointed it to him, and a little over a whisper, she said "Locomotor Mortis ". It was as if his legs were build into the ground. "Now let's get a few things straight, shall we?" She hissed. "You don't own me, nore will you ever I might add. She casually continued, sneakily hideing her utter humiliation, him makeing her moan in such a way. "This, is to be not brought up again." She ordered. "Nore is it ever to happen again, do I make myself clear?" She asked, not a hint of doubt in her voice.

He smirked were he stood ''Now that is a hard order to follow..'' he muttered breathing through his teeth. He leaned forward, attempting to move his legs ''..I think it will happen again dear Bella, but this time I have a feeling that you shall become the powerful one.'' He tilted his head to one side ''..and I cannot let that happen!'' he threw a hand forward once more, trying to hit her with all this might ''You're a bitch! A worthless little whore who cannot get anyone!'' he snarled and looked at her naked body ''Look at you, filth.''

She turned to him, her feachers burning furiously, before she realized she was giveing him exactly what he wanted. To piss her off. So, instead, she let her expression cool down, before casually speaking. "Oh Snape, see that's where your wrong. I can have anyone I want.. we all know I always get my way."She grinned, and continued. "And if I'm such a worthless whore.. why do you still want me so bad?" She looked at the buldge still noticeably tucked away in his trousers. She cackled high and cruley, "Finite Incantatum!" she called, pointing her wand to his legs, enableing him to move his legs once again.

Grabbing her he pushed against her, letting her feel him ''If you can get anyone..'' he snarled ''..go and get the Dark Lord..'' he sniggered feeling her tense under his grip ''..lets see how much of a whore you can be!'' he pulled back and kissed her once more, grabbing her hair ''I doubt that it'll work, you'll just lift your skirts back up for Rodolphus..how happy he must be to have you as a future wife!'' he snarled hearing of the engagement a few weeks before hand.

"Who told you that?" She spat. "And I'm positive, he's the happiest man alive!" She snarled. "You know your jealous Snape, don't deny it. If your implying that i'm a whore you clearly don't know the real meaning, such a childish cock sucker too, aren't you? and as for your remark about me haveing anyone I want.. I can. I just have farther better uses for my time, than shagging every being I please to, at any time I want. Unlike you Snape, I plan to spend my days working hard to gain full and total trust from the Dark Lord, which I might add is unfortunate for you, considering you want me so bad.." She finished with a smirk.

''I make it my business to know everything about everyone.'' He told her with a smirk ''First rule of being a Death Eater.'' He lent close to her ''Oh yes, he'll be so happy. Fucking you every night without a care in the world. Cares that he won't bother to cross past you!'' he shrugged and pulled back ''But who am I to care? I like the fact of him ripping you apart, beating you.'' He leant against the wall and threw his cloak over him ''And as to the Dark Lord, he chose me before you. If you're not forgetting I'm a higher statues then you! You have to work your way to the top to become a great wizard or witch..'' he snapped before licking his lips ''..and we all know how a tart like you will get there!''

''Oh fuck you Snape," she breathed. "Need I remind you again, how much of a cowardly pussy you are?" she laughed cruley. "Your so fucking pathetic.. it's funny. Do you seriously think once the Dark lord figures you, he will let you sitck around?! Well, if that's the case, you definetly have another thing comeing. It seemes everyone knows your true colours, exept the Dark lord, who I trust will find out soon enough." She rolled her eyes at him. "Dedicateing my life for this is my plan.. perhaps you should start piceing yours together too, with the tiny bit of brains you have left," she scoffed. as she began to re-dress herself again. "Because your stupidety, not to mention the un-loyalty will not go unnoticed.''

He turned before looking back at her ''You know, when the Dark Lord find out how to play people he'll kill you!'' He hissed before grabbing his own wand and placing it to her neck ''If you want to play these stupid fucking games then be my guest, but I'm not lowering myself down to your level. Not at all!'' he turned and left leaving her standing.

_We totally lovett harsh sex. Its sooo fun to write about, and i'm totally up for Snape and Bella action. Right you may know what that buttons does, or my may not. Either way press it for us and make pretty comments. Love ya x_


	2. I Hate You, Snape

**Harboured Feelings**

Chapter 2

BellatrixBlackLovett – Snape

Lovettodd - Bellatrix

Bellatrix fluttered her eyesopen the next morning, remembeing all that went on merely hours ago, and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She sat up in her bed, streched, and decided she had to go take a shower. The thought of her and Snape made her cringe. It was Snape for merlin sake, someone she had hated for as long as she could remember. She hated the idea of him any where in her presence, let alone.. what happend the night before. She slowly stood up, and started walking to her own bathroom, limping slightly. Holy hell, what had happend?

Rolling over in his bed Snape smirked. He sat up and rubbed his head, that sick smile still on his face as he remember what he'd done. Throwing back his covers he crawled from his pit and walked towards the windows before opening them leaning over them, breathing in the cool harsh air. Snarling he turned round to look at his back, cringing to see claw marks and stab wounds in his bare flesh, he'd make Bella pay for them.

She grabbed a black towel out of her vanity drawer, before slowly undressing, starting the water to her shower. She noticed the deep teeth marks and strenches of scratches along her neck, her hips, and turned her body to notice even more along her back. Her breasts were bruised with sucktion marks, and the bruises and scared on her inner thighs, told a story of their own. She shreiked, picking up her bottle of lavender purfume, and whipping it at the mirror.

He had done what no man ever had! He had owned Bellatrix Lestrange...maybe not for long but he'd done it and he was doubtless he'd do it again sooner or later. He had to; he lusted for that woman too much. As he changed he looked over his bare body, claw marks, bite marks and the odd bruises in the worst place possible that pained him. Changing we went downstairs to eat, yet he found he couldn't touch his food; his mind was on her too much. Sighing he got up and pulled on his long cloak, maybe he'd be better off doing something for his new Master.

She stepped into the shower taking the bar of soap in her hand, scrubbing her body untill it was raw. She hated feeling this utter humiliation she had never felt before. it was almost as if she was for once in her whole life.. owned by a man. Well, one thing was for sure. it would never happen again, she couldn't stand it, and she wouldn't.

Suddenly his left arm, his dark mark, burnt. He was being called, the Death Eater's being called..Bella being called. He groaned knowing he'd have to face her again, she was sure to be annoyed with him. Picking up his pace he wrapped himself deeper into his cloak, maybe he could get her again? Own her again. Control her again. Laughing to himself he pulled out his wand and spun on the stop before appearing in front of the location were his Master was placed.

Just as she was finishing changeing, she felt a sharp pain in her arm. It was the Dark Lord.. calling them. Damnit, she would have to face Snape. Well, she would have to one day or another. She would just ignore him.. ah, perfect plan. Act as if nothing happend between them, what-so-ever. She smirked to herself. Aside from being mysterious and beautiful, she was quite a genious if she did say so herself. With a swing of her wand, she was at the engagment.

Turning to move he saw Bella appear not far from him. Shit, he couldn't face her not yet at least. Pulling his hood over his head and walked past her, trying not to be noticed and let himself into a small, rundown house. The stink from inside wrinkled his nose, the smell of rotting flesh. Covering his breathing holes he moved further in the house, looking behind to see Bella come through door. God, what would he do? Making up his mind he turned and grabbed her, pushing her into the wall ''Well hello there dear Bellatrix.'' He smirked into her face. He would get her again.

She looked at him with fury. "Greetings Snape." She said casually, chin up."Can I help you?" She asked. "Or, do you want to let go of me?" She grunted, stomping on his foot with her high- heeld boots. "I reckon the dark lord's arrivel any moment now. So, I getting in bowing position. I sudjust you do the same." She sighed coldly, walking away from him.

''Bowing position?'' he called, smirking lightly ''Right up your street.'' Sighing he pulled off his coat, rubbing his foot before walking into a dimly light room, looking around to find some whimpering, bloodied bodies cowering at his Dark Lord's feet. As much as he wanted this, to be a Death Eater, there came something that he hated..this was one of them. Moving towards his Master he bowed before backing away. He smirked watching Bellatrix bow down too, taking in her looks, her beauty before moving around to stand next to her.

She looked at him, grinding her teeth , before hissing. "What is your deal, Mr. Snape?"Still keeping her eyes on her fire in her eyes, by now she would reckon would be noticeable. "I must admit I'm quite a fan of space, and your ever so rudley violating it!''

''What's my deal? Oh nothing, I thought I'd just stand here nothing wrong with that!'' he smirked, looking at the bodies on the floor ''Well, your space was put to a good cause the last time I saw you.'' Licking his lips he lent into her ear ''Now I just know that even you Bellatrix Lestrange can slip up, like putty in my hand. And for that matter, I quite like it.'' He moved closer to her, wanting so badly to ran his hands all over her back, trying to slim down the pulse in his lower half as he breathed in her musky smell.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Snape.. I thought I made myself clear last night. It ment nothing, and I ordered you to forget about it, banished you from talking about it, and yet you continue to talk. Tell me, do you wish to see day light again? If so, I sudjust you back off, and get over what ever you think we are now, because we are nothing. Merely acquaintances, and we wouldn't be at all if it wasn't for the Dark Lord choseing both of us, you and I both know. So, back off me!"

He shook his head and moved behind her, looking around before he trailed his finger up her back ''Oh no Bella, you can't stop me, you can't take that memory away as much as my might try.'' He moved his body closer to hers his eyes wondering at the bodies making him gag slightly ''Anyways, no matter what I shall get you again Bella, even if I have to grab you now and take you..I will get you again.'' Maybe he was pushing too much but he was, if anything, starting to like her temper and fiery ways with him.

That was it. She turned around, sharply slapping him across the face. "You will not tell me what you are to do with me, nore will you threaten me again!" She whispered loudly. "I am not your toy! And if you think you will have me again, I strongly advise you to get to know the reality, the facts. Would you like me to refresh your memory?! I hate you ! And we are nothing! At all, done deal, the end!" She sneered with anger. "I'm not sure what's so damned hard to understand with that statement, and i'm not entireley sure why you think it's a good idea to piss me off, and think you can play games. Your obviously not educated in what I could do to you, but your days of figureing out just that are numberd I'm sure."

Holding his cheek under his hand he sniggered before grabbing her arm and pulling her from the room. The bitch wouldn't get away with that! She'd bullied him since he could remember and now it was his turn for payback. Slamming open the back door he kept pulling her, wondering what to do before smirking and heading for the forest. If she really was the great witch she made herself out to be then she wouldn't pass on a duel ''Well Bella.'' He said slamming her into a tree and pushing his hand against her throat ''Let's get one thing straight shall we. Yes we may not be together, as such, but you'll just come crawling back for more..and either way I shall have you again.'' Suddenly he locked his lips with hers, sighing against her mouth before pulling back and hitting her face ''Now that was for what you just done to me.''

Angered greater than ever, she gasped, spat in his face, and braught her knee up between his legs, before sniggering. "How many Bloody times do I have to waste my breaths telling you, Snape? No one fucks with me!" She kicked his side as he lay on the ground. "No one.." She made to run away.

Coughing he grabbed her leg and slammed her to the floor before leaning over her ''I will fuck with you Bella!'' he snarled into her face ''You just don't get it that some people you will have pissing bow down to, and one of them is me!'' he grabbed her hair before pushing his lips against hers and grabbing her leg with his spare hand. He'd have her there and then and she wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. He picked up his wand and placed it against her head before pushing his body against hers ''Bow down for me Bellatrix.'' He whispered.

"Fucking cheeky bastard!" She muttered. "I hope you rot in Azkaban." She felt down for her wand, and noticed it wasn't in its usual location. hesitating, she looked around, and seen it laying on the floor of the forest, so many feet away from her. Shit, she was fucked. literally. She decided it would be wise to continue her big-bad-witch act, regardless on if she had her wand or not. "And If I don't.." She whispered.

''If you don't then I shall make you.'' He whispered running his hands under her skirts ''Anyways I'm sure you'll be in Azkaban long before me sweet, you seem to making yourself public since the last meeting. The point of being a follower of the Dark Lord is to not get caught! Idiot!'' He grabbed her neck lightly and pushed his face right next to hers ''Like I said Bella. Bow down for me.''

"I rufuse!" She spat, feeling less and less sure of herself. Now how the hell was she supposed to get out of this one?. "Why don't you just leave me alone Snape.. huh?" She sighed, feeling powerless. "I'm not interested.. honestly, go abuse someone else!"

Grabbing the front of her corset line he laughed in her face ''Refuse all you like Bellatrix it is still going to happen. And you want it to just as much as me.'' He lay onto her more so she couldn't move, smirking as he lent down and kissed along the top of her chest line before tugging slowly at her corset before ripping at it till it fell down under her breasts ''That's better!'' he smiled before pushing his tongue along them.

She felt herself flush. "You know damn well it isn't true.." she muttered, trying despratley hard to free her arms. "Your such a damned horny pervert," she wrenched. "Get the hell off me!" She tried to push him off her, but he was too strong. "Your skum! I hate you. for fuck sakes, you fucking moron!" She was so angry now, he was again proveing she was week, and proveing to do exactly what he said she was going to do, despite he reluctance. She wouldn't have this not again..

He shook his head not bothering to take him her words as he fully took off her corset before leaning his head against her bare chest before looking up to her ''Oh do hush Bella. I maybe a pervert but I'm doubtless you'll join after a while.'' He smirked before he let his teeth play with a plump breasts, toying with them lightly, he'd get her after sometime..she wouldn't want to be owned once again. Running his hands up her skirts he played with her through her underwear before smirking ''Why dear Bella, your wet already!'' he laughed lifting up his fingers.

She whimpred. Shit. he had her. But she wouldn't give in that easy. "My ass I will join.." she whispered. "You may be able to make me play your sick games.. but you can't make me enjoy it!"

''The more for me then.'' He sniggered before running his hands over her breasts then down to her skirts which he began to slowly easy off. Course he'd have her, he always did to begin with..she wasn't refusing anything, she'd given up.

She lay there, as she felt her clotheing become less and less, trying to figure out what to do. The way she saw it, she had two choices. Lay there, and make him feel powerful while he had his way with her, or, make an effort to reach for her wand, and the later was sounding more and more suitable by the second. In a flash, she shot up on her feet, and ran to the other side of the forest, retreaving her wand, and pointing it towards Snape.

He laughed and laughed at her as her wand faced him ''How silly you do look Bella!'' he sniggered pointing at her ''What you're going to kill me whilst your half naked? Well, that's a first.'' He stood up and walked around her ''See the thing is I really don't get you Bella. One minute your gagging for it the next you want to act the big Death Eater who bends over to anything the Dark Lord says.'' He sniggered before pushing his own wand into her back ''Now no one likes a two-faced person.''

She laughed coldly and flushed, "It's nothing you havn't seen before, so in all honesty I don't realy give a fuck. It's funny you should say no one likes a two-faced person, because no one likes a hypacrate either!" She spat. "And yes, i'm willing to do anything for the Dark lord, unlike you, I cherish my posission in this group, and will do anything in order to stay put." She sighed and looked down. She then continued in her oh-so-irratating baby voice "I could kill you Snape, but then, where would the fun be in that?"

''Ohh Bella. Such big girl words, yet they seem funny slipping from your mouth. You're totally worthless and yet oddly I seem to like that about you. I have no idea why. I mean I could kill you too, but you're pointless to me when you're dead.'' He run his hands round and grabbed both her breasts ''Now you see since you own my lower part Bella I think I may own these, you don't really need them for anything.''

"For fuck sakes Snape, you never know when to quit!" She yelled. "crucio!" She called. Smirking to herself when he fell on the ground. "Leave me alone!, fuck! I'm not jokeing with you, I will seriously kill you!" She sounded very serious, something she never thought she could be. "I swear to you.."

Coughing into the floor he frowned ''Kill me then, won't be my loss!'' he groaned and lay on his back, the pain still screaming throw his body ''Go on Bella. Do it!'' he looked at her, locking his eyes with hers. He smirked a little, his eyes flicking over her breasts before he titled his head back, breathing lightly.

She glared at him. "Here I have you, laying on the ground, at my feet, with death looking you in the eye, you still seem to think I want you?" She scoffed. "Now, I knew you were some-what smug, liked playing my games.. and atemptign to defeat me, and failing to the extream i might add." She paused. "But never in my life have I thought of Serverus Snape as dumb. She scoffed and put her want saftly tucked away, kicking him in the chest with her boot. "Untill now."

''Like I said Bella, do it!'' he laughed again and again, wanting to make it get to her. Standing up, rubbing his chest he walked towards her, his arms open ''Though I don't think the Dark Lord will be too happy that you killed one of his Death Eaters.'' Moving closer to her again he made his lips hover above hers, smirking once more ''Not to happy at all.''

She looked at him. With thoes dark dangerous eyes, so very unreadable. "Well, I'm sure once he's found that you practically violated me," she paused as she looked away. "He would deam it only appropriate." She gave him a bitter look before continuing. "But it is all to risky, so maybe I should just notify him, and he can do the rest." She smirked at him, and raised an eye brow.

''I doubt the Dark Lord will bother picking up after you.'' Leaning in closer he trailed a finger over her cheek bones. Those eyes, so dark and powerful. If anything they pulled him towards her more, he wanted to know what her eyes had seen. Smirking he too raised an eyebrow ''But, at the end day, you'll be the one in trouble..with your future husband.'' Licking his lips he ran another finger over her collar bone, sighing harshly.

She grabbed the hand on her face with her own. She sighed. "Do you ever give up?" she breathed as she pushed him into the tree, crashing her lips with his. She quickly moved to his trousers. "How do you think i feel, ?!" She all but yelled. "This is wrong, I know it is, but you, your just so- Damn you!"

''Course I don't give up.'' He muttered before pulling her face up to his, kissing her harshly, biting at her soft flesh. Sneering he ran his hands up her back, clawing at her it lightly before deepening his nails into her skin ''I doubt you want me to give up too Bella. And maybe it's not as wrong at it seems.'' How he loved the way he could play her about. It had to mean something, right?

"You know damned well I do, Snape" She squeaked out, whimpering when she felt hit nails. "That hurt you little fuck!" She gasped, before going fo rthe laces of her dress. "You wanted to do this, so enough with the Bull Shit." She pushed him down and straddled his waist, she felt up his muscular stomach and chest, with her slender fingers, pressing her hips to his, while still fully clothed.

Laughing cruelly he went for her skirts, tugging at them. She lied, she wanted him too. Just as much as he needed her. He let out a tiny moan as her cool finger ran over him and her hips rolled against hers. Grabbing her hair and yanking her neck down he kissed her again and again, one of his hands coming round to cup one of her breasts.

She let a noice escape somewhere between a gasp and moan. "Have I told you how much I hated you, Snape?" She whispered breathlessly, needing him, now. She went to his trousers once again, noticing that all-too-familiar buldge in his pants. She tugged at his belt, and un-did his zipper, exposeing his rock-hard-member.

''And have I told you that I hate you more?'' he sighed before pushing over her, making sure her back slammed into dirt below before moving his mouth over her lips lightly, making their way over her neck to her breasts. How he pulsed for more, needing more, as he lent down and licked over her breasts, sucking her nipples into his mouth, moaning lightly as he ran his hands once again to her skirts, pulling them off fully.

Already she felt her heart racing. With a growl, she grabbed his waist, forcing him towards her. She hissed when she felt his skin against hers. She then pushed him back, diving into his face, devouring his mouth with hers, again, and again. "On the contrary," she breathed. " I hate you more than anything."

Kissing her back he gripped onto her tighter and tighter, squeezing deep into her hips. His breathing had become ragged and harsh. Grabbing her breasts in his hands be squeezed them tightly, running his fingers over her nipples, smirking against her cheek ''Whatever you say dear Bella.'' He groaned, pushing down onto her chest.

She gasped and tillted her head back, before giving him a sour look, and biting deep into his neck, as powerful as possible. "Don't get smart with me.." She panted. "I know how to fuck with a man's head." She gave an evil smirk.

''And a man knows how to fuck you!'' he snarled as she bit into him, raising his hand to hit her but pulling back. Why did he do that? He should've beaten her for that. Leaning over her more he sighed and wrapped her soft hair around his fingers before leaning in and kissing her lightly. His hands finally got off her skirts leaving him to run his hands up her open legs, teasing her through her underwear.

She sighed and looked up, with plead in her eyes. "I know.." she whispered softly.. "then," she kissed up his neck, then stopped at his ear, before sucking his ear lobe. "show me."

Tilting his head he leaned over her, kissing her lips lightly, making sure he covered every part of her beautiful, ruby red lips. He was becoming soft, and if he wasn't mistaken so was Bella! He ran a finger over her cheek before moving to kiss down her stomach, becoming harder and harder by the minute.

Her breath quickned, and her chest heaved as he got got closer and closer to her. She tried to hold back a throaty moan and failed. She watched closley as he trailed light kisses down her was getting all to passionate, and she wasn't sure what to think of it.

He stopped as he reached her underwear, pausing lightly before kissing over the top of the material. Kissing the inner of his legs he looked up before sliding down her dark knickers. Sighing he lent down again and kissed her all over her entrance, wrapping his fingers round hers.

She closed her eyes before snapping them back open, when she felt his hot breath on her entrence. "What- what are you doing?" She asked, her cheeks uncharacteristicly flushed. She looked at him with question in her eyes, she felt embarassed, and she hated it.. she had never felt it before.

''Why Bella, don't you want me to do it?'' he muttered, looking up at her for a few moments before going back to kissing her and after a while letting the tip of his tongue join in too. He ran his heads over her legs, pushing them gently apart, moaning against her.

She moaned, and gripped onto the trees on either side of her with her nails, scrapping down the bark. she squeezed her eyes shut, and let her mouth dangle open, resisting a "More, do it more!" She gripped onto his sholder. "No, its just-'' she was cut off by her own deep sigh.

Smirking he let his tongue trail over her, licking at her folds before pushing into her. He whimpered, gripping onto her legs wanting more and more and he began to lick around her, lapping up her fluids causing him to groan loudly his lower half screaming for more.

She moaned again arching her back, this time digging her nails sharply into his back, she started to pant, quite heavily, and felt like she could release any second, infact, she didn't know how much longer she could hold back. She didn't care for Snape at all, but, she should tell him. "Snape!" She gasped out "I think I'm gunna-"

Looking up he pulled away from her, panting lightly before shaking his head ''Oh no, not yet Bella.'' He whispered kissing her again before moving himself between her legs before sliding deep into her, gasping out loud as he began to move deeper into her.

She was so close already, that this sensation was close to unbearable. She didn't know what to do, infact all she could was grip him tight, and move with him. The bliss, it was certainly taking over her body as he became deeper and deeper. For a breif second, she thought she might pass out.

Breathing heavily he held her, moved deeper into her once more his pace quickening. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he became closer and closer, wanting to fill her up so much. Sweat crept off his body onto hers making her body become slippery helping him even more.

She gripped his sholders and drove her hips into his, with every thrust he gave, screaming in pleasure. She knew this was coming to an end, and she wanted to make it last for ever. She pulled in and kissed him hard on the lips, while still moving her sweat-covered body with his.

He kissed her back, licking along her lips as he pounded into her. Her screams, her pleasure pushed him over the edge making him scream out till finally he burst inside her, his fluids rushing into her making him push deeper into her more wanting this never to last. With his Bella.

She screamed the loudest she had, and jumped slightly when the black birds flew out of the tree, as she reached her destination. She lay limp for moment, catching her breath. She looked around the forest, feeling slightly light headed. She looked at Snape who was practically collapsed on her, never in her life thinking this would ever happen, that this would ever become of their hogwarts hatred towards one another.

Panting heavily Snape shut is eyes tight and held onto her waist, not wanting to move, not wanting to go back to the life he knew. Shaking his head he tried to push such thoughts from his head, it was him and Bellatrix for God sake! They had to hate each other, not be like this. Whimpering he looked up to her, a weak smile on his face as he leaned back from her, catching his breath.

She lay for a moment, with snape practically collapsed a'top her, she thought again, how all their petty disputes back as children, never in a million years would she think this, right here, in the middle of the forest, drenched in eachothers sweat, would become of it. It was absurd! She almost laughed, almost. She looked up at him, and gave a weak smirk. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were getting soft on me."

''You wish.'' He laughed crawling up to kiss her lips lightly before falling back onto her body, his arms and legs weak and heavy. Slowly he turned so his back was on her stomach, looking around for a few minutes, taking in what had just happened ''And it wasn't all me going soft, thank you!''

She was silent for several minutes. "Well.." she paused. "I think we, ah-, we should really get back soon.." she trailed off. "And get off me" She chuckled, pushing his sholders forward and sitting up.

''Maybe we should..guess we're wanted.'' He smiled at her before getting up and slowly pulling his clothing. He turned to look at her as she too got dressed, watching her with his baring eyes. Smirking he went behind her and chuckled ''Guess we're still to hate each other then?'' he licked his lips before kissing her harshly on her neck.

She sighed softly at the contact. "Well, I'd guess so.." she smiled. She opend her eyes wider and gave a snort, still doing up her dress. "Unless your up for another go, I advice you to cut it out!" She giggled lightly. "And before you give your two cent smart-ass reply that's not an option."

''Me? Smart- ass comment, never!'' he smirked before leaning his head onto her shoulder ''Bella, that option is mine to take, thank you.'' Laughed he kissed her neck again before pulling away doing up the back of her dress. Finally he turned and began walking off, stopping after a while, his hand out stretched for her.

She looked at him once, and thought for a moment, before taking his hand in hers. One thing was for sure, Bellatrix Lestrange had alot of deep thinking to do. And as for Snape and her relationship went, she wasn't sure how she felt anymore. It's somthing that scared her in a way.

Walking back up with her to the house he turned before looking to her, pushing her against a wall ''Look, what are we going to do? I mean, this is me and you for God's sake!'' he sighed, turning his head. Yes he liked her but he still hated her. Looking at her again he pulled her chin up to his ''I just don't know Bella.''

Walking back up with her to the house he turned before looking to her, pushing her against a wall ''Look, what are we going to do? I mean, this is me and you for God's sake!'' he sighed, turning his head. Yes he liked her but he still hated her. Looking at her again he pulled her chin up to his ''I just don't know Bella.''

She sighed deeply and looked away, breaking from his grip. "I dont know." She spoke. "This, I-" She was lost at words. "This was never supposed to happen. I was trying to make that sexual encounter iceolated, so it wouldn't come down to this." She walked back and forth gripping her hair. "We can't.. I can't do this"

''What because of your husband?'' he snorted before taking one of her hands ''All them years of hating you, wishing you dead, then this happens!'' Starting to walk around himself, looking at her every so often trying to make sense of this all ''God Bella, why did this happen to us of all people?!''

She stopped in her trails at that remark, ignoring the first. "I don't know." She whispered. "I really don't" She started walking towards him. "Maybe there's meaning behind this.. somewhere. If we looked hard enough, maybe we could make sence of it."

''I've made sense of it already.'' He muttered pulling her to him, brushing a strand of hair from her face, his breathing deep as he leaned into her ''I just don't know Bella.'' He looked over her for a few moments, thinking to himself ''What do you want? At the end of the day you are Bellatrix Lestrange, I guess.''

She chuckled lightly, leaning into him. "Well, it looks as if you've done your homework Snape, I am indeed Bellatrix lestrange, I get what I want, when I want it. No questions asked. But, at this rate.. I don't even know what it is I want anymore." She looked at him once more, before disapearing around the corner, and back into the house.

_Me and Symonie thought we'd mix it up a bit for Bella and Snapey. I kind of like it if I'm honest, though you cannot beat them punching the shit out 'a each other..mwaha!  
Comments are LOVETTED :)  
x_


	3. To Kill A Mockingbird

**Harboured Feelings**

Chapter 3

BellatrixBlackLovett – Snape

Lovettodd – Bellatrix Lestrange/ Rodolphus

Sitting in his small house Snape looked around, his eyes flicking over the books of the side though he didn't really take in any of the titles on them. Sighing he lent back into his chair, his mind on one thing only, Bella. It had been a few since he had been with her again. A few weeks since he and her had talked about them. Was there really a 'them' in this all? Clicking his tongue he went to the window his head full of images of her beautiful face. He was troubled. Had a troubled mind. Maybe it was just talk but he'd heard that Rodolphus wasn't the kindest person with his wife, he'd hurt her before said the other Death Eater's. It might just be hearsay but at the end of the day if Bella, his Bella, was getting hurt then he wanted to know.

She sat at her vanity, attempting to put a brush through her hair, as she did the lot of her days now, not wanting to leave to any place where she could have a run-in with Snape. Not only because of the awkwardness, (although that was a good chunk of it) but because she suspected there was enough tention and then some that people would notice somthing. Her husband would notice somthing.

Maybe he was just overreacting, at the end of the day he and Bella must hate each other, they must! Turning he went to grab his clock before heading out of the door. He must do this, he must. For both of them, he had to try. He walked today, he wasn't in the mood for magic, and the air was clearing his head gently allowing him to think of what to say. Turning the corner he paused, looking around in case of trouble before quicken in pace, pulling his hood low. He didn't need to be caught like so many other Death Eater's so far.

She was interupted by an arrange of thuds at her door. Sighing and figuring it was Snape, she got up from her seat, and went for the door. She would have to face him again somtime. But to her suprise, it wasn't Snape at all. It was rodolphus lestrange, her husband. «Oh!» Her eyes widend. «S'only you.» She mutterd, not knowing if this was a pleasent suprise or a disapointment. «Well, what do you need?» She snapped.

Rodolphus looked at her, before yelling. «Don't use that tone with me! You know exactly what I want! All the things I do for you, and you don't even act like my wife! Not performing all acts that you should as A wife.» He spat scornfully at her.

Sighing Snape looked down at his hands. Between his fingers he was twisting a tiny, blood red ring. Bella's ring. He'd sort of taken it while he was with her. He needed something to remember her by at least, and it would be a good excuse to talk to her again. Coming to Bellatrix's gate he paused before moving behind the wall. Rodolphus was there, it seemed he was yelling at something, yelling at Bella! Snarling Snape leaned closer to the wall hearing Rodolphus tell her that she should do what he needed, making him feel sick to the stomach. How could Bellatrix let a man do this to her, how?

Back inside, Bellatrix was furious. How dare he?! «I'm not in the mood!» She over-tonned back at her husband. «Maybe if you so damned horny all the time, you should go out and find yourself a couple of nice Whores!» She spat, realizing what she said, and regretting it instently.

It was indeed the wrong thing to say, as Rodolphus leaned over her, and met his hand with her right cheek with one swift, sharp motion. «You will do as I say.» He said cooly. «As a wife you are intitled to please me as I wish. And don't you ever..» he trailed off, voice becoming more angry by the minute. «Talk tome like that again!» He yelled as he threw her onto the bed, already going for his belt buckle.

Swearing Snape charged up the pathway, grabbing the knocker in his hands before slamming it against the door. His feet couldn't keep still making him walk back and forth not wanting any harm to come to Bellatrix. Who'd of thought that Rodolphus could treat a woman in such a way. As much as Snape pushed it with Bella he wouldn't do anything to really harm to her. He just wouldn't be able to. Slamming the knocker down once more he kept a listen out, trying to see if he could pick out his Bella's voice.

«Stop your fucking prick!» Bellatrix's voice echoed through the halls. She was struggling under his weight, pushing, and scratching. This felt very familiar. Simaler to her encounter with Snape, in fact, it was quite the same. But with Snape it was differant. She didn't have one idea in her head he would acually hurt her, but as for the body a'top hers as of now, forcing her into the bed, she belived he could acually do her real damage, and wasn't afraid to.

He held her down still, flipping her over on her back, and frolicking with her corset. «Damned things.» He muttered. «Don't where them anymore!» He snapped. He heard the door, but took no interest in it, proseeding in his acts.

Snapping his head he heard Bella yell. What if she was in trouble? Slamming against the door he called out her name. He couldn't just stand here if she was being hurt. He called to her again, looking at the ring for a split second before slamming his shoulder into the door. Rodolphus could be hurting her, hurting his Bella. Hissing he pulled out his wand, if he had to use magic then he would! He wasn't afraid of Rodolphus, not that stupid whip of a man.

He was just finishing with her corset, when he heard a giant thud. «What in the Bloody Hell was that?» He snapped aloud. «Did you set somthing up?!» He yelled at her. «Don't fucking move.» He demanded, as he left the room.

Bellatrix lay there, still in shock. Snape was right. Rod did turn out to be an ass hole. Shit! She thought.. she got up, tore from the room and peered over the staircase.

He spun round on the spot till Rodolphus opened the door, snarling he looked over him to see Bella before looking back ''Is Bella in?'' he snapped, opening out his hand with the ring in ''She left this at the meeting. Wouldn't want anyone stealing it now.'' He looked Rodolphus over, his belt undone with his flies. Smirking he dropped his hood ''And we need to talk.'' He sniggered. He had to play into Rodolphus if he had any chance of getting inside ''Your wife is becoming out of hand. You need to..'' he paused, tapping his chin ''..tame her.''

He scowled at him, and opend the door wide. «What do you want Serverus?» He sighed. «Bellatrix is here, but she's acually bussy right now..» He paused. «What do you mean, out-of-hand?» He sneered.

Bellatrix stood at the foot of the stairecase. She looked at Snape with question and plead in her eyes, and shook her head, praying he would leave without another word.

''Yes, we need to talk about her.'' He smirked letting himself into the house. He looked quickly to Bella, handing the ring to her. His eyes oozed questions, wanting to know what had just happened between husband and wife. He turned to Rodolphus before heading towards the kitchen, inviting him to follow Snape. God, he couldn't think of anything to say to him. Maybe he could use all that school hate against Bellatrix, but he couldn't seem to hurt or offend her anymore.

Rodolphus followed, shooting a threatening look at Bellatrix, and disapearing into the kitchen. «What is it?» He smirked "I have some un finished buisness to resolve with Bellatrix."

"Oh I don't doubt you do.'' Muttered Snape, sitting at the table and forcing a sly smile onto his face ''I hope your keeping her in order.'' He continued, playing with his nails ''She can get out of control.'' God how he hated saying this but he had to think of something to keep Bella from harm. Looking around the room he added ''I hope she's being proper wife material.''

Rod sat opposite to Snape, laughing out loud. «Well,» He continued. «She's loyal to me as a wife weather she is loyal or if she isn't if you get my drift.» He smirked at Snape. «You know how it is.» He got up, and headed for the bar. «Want somthing to drink?»

"I caught it perfectly. And yes, please.'' He leaned sideways in chair looking at the door seeing if he could spot Bella ''I'm sure you keep her in perfect order, she needs to be taught to respect the men in her life. I'm doubtless if she was my wife I'd do the same.'' How he hated saying them words. Imaging himself really beating into Bella, forcing her to do stuff she didn't want to do, it made his head spin.

Bellatrix was standing in the doorway thresh-hold, motioning to snape to leave, hissing under her breath so only snape could hear her. «Go, go!» She whispered angerly flicking her wrists.

Rodolphus chuckled. «That she does my friend, it boils down to respect really, woman should learn to respect their spouses.» He paused. «And the things I do for that ungreatful tart-bitch..» He shook his head, loseing himself at the thought, then came back to reality. «Oh yes, what was it you wanted to drink then?»

Ignoring Bella he tighten his jaw, hearing Rodolphus insult her in such a way ''Any drink is fine.'' He muttered through his teeth. His eyes screwed up and his hands where becoming fists ''Oh, I'm sure you teach her well enough. Give her a good lesson? I'd love to know how you do it.'' Smirking he lent in more ''If you can tame Bella then you're sure to tame any woman.''

Rodolphus laughed again. «Alright, what's mine is yours Snape. How about a nice tut of peach schnapps? Not waiting for a reply, he went for the glasses. «How do I do it?» Rod chocked out. «Well, if the bitch wont take it, she'll bloody get it anyways. The way they did it in the olden days, way back when all woman had respect for their husbands. It was all because of that one factor, you have got to be forcefull with them. That's how I am to Bellatrix all the time, when she decides shes not «In-the-mood.» He snorted. «But I'm always sure to place her wand out of reach.

Bellatrix stood frusturated beside the door. What the fuck was he doing?! She'd kill him!

Snape's nails dug into the palms of his hands trying so hard not to punch Rodolphus in the face and torture him to death. He stood up, making to move towards him before pulling back and moving to the window taking his drink from Rodolphus ''Ah.'' He muttered trying not to take the man's words to heart ''The best way then, easy and simple. And Bella doesn't fight back? Thats not really like her.''

Rodolphus was practically rolling on the floor at that remark. «Your kidding right?» Rodolphus smirked. «The last time that whore tried to fight back, the bitch ended up getting fucked harshly up the ass! You should have heard her!'' He then continued in a mockinly high pitched voice «Oh no, Rodolphus Please!» «And she thinks I don't know about her wanking all of London? Little slut would probably fuck her own nephew for christ sakes!»

Snarling Snape jumped forward and grabbed Rodolphus by the neck, slamming him up against the wall ''You fucking sick bastard!'' he screamed, bringing his hand up and smacking Rodolphus in the face. How dare he! How dare he do such a thing to his darling Bella. He'd pay for that, pay with such pain he wouldn't be able to bare it. Torture, the best way he thought grabbing his wand and placing it to Rodolphus' neck.

Rodolphus was in shock, and before he managed to put anything in words, Bellatrix came tearing into the Kitchen. «What are you doing Snape?!» She screamed across the kitchen.

«Hey!» Rod hollered back. «I thought told you to stay put!» He snarled. «Get your fucking hands off me Snape, your upsetting my wife!»

''You fucking prick! How could you?!'' Screamed Snape, gripping onto Rodolphus neck tighter. He didn't take in Bellatrix's words, how he wanted to kill this man, this scrap of meat, right now ''I'm not the one making her upset! How dare you do that! How could you even have that crap in your mind.''

«Snape!» Bellatrix screamed. 'Stop, please!» She ran over to them, trying to pry Snape's hands off of her husband.

«Who the hell do you think you are, huh?!» Sneered Rodolphus, as he pushed Belatrix to the floor, staring into Snape's eyes. «Coming into my house, as a guest, and this?!» He swung for Snape's face.

Holding his face Snape grabbed Rodolphus's head, slamming it against the table before spitting at him ''Touch her again and I'll kill you!'' he screamed holding him by the hair. He turned to look at Bella for a few moments before turning back to her husband ''Do you hear me? I'll kill you.''

Rodolphus looked scornfully at Snape, and then at Bellatrix. «Ah!» He said, in realisation. «I see what's going on. You've been fucking Snape havn't yah'?!» He looked at Bellatrix with disgust when she didn't say anything. «You ungreatful BITCH!» He yelled. He looked back at Snape. «You two might as well just go upstairs and have a go!» He looked at Bellatrix who had stood herself up. He strode towards her and grabbed her by the hair, smacking her bottom, and whispering in her ear, «Go on, you lying slut. Go with Snape!»

Bellatrix swallowed hard. «We- we havn't been doing anything!» She breathed. «You know I hate Snape.» She continued to lie. «I only have eyes for you my love. Your my husband.»

Pulling back Snape looked hard at Bella, it was hard hearing them harsh words, but they had to be said to keep Rodolphus happy for the least ''Don't you worry your little mind over it, we've done nothing.'' He spat keeping his wand still pointed at Bella's husband, maybe if he agreed with Bella things wouldn't look so bad ''Why would I even want to touch her, after what you've done to her.'' Turned he headed from the door, muttering a goodbye, before leaving the house, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Rodolphus looked scornfully at Bellatrix, before heading out of the kitchen, she followed him, as he grabbed his coat.

«Where are you going?» She asked, her voice merely a whisper.

«Out!» He snapped. «And when I get back be here!» Without another word, he left, slamming the door behind him.

Bellatrix felt helpless, powerless, and felt humiliated that somone had found out about what went on in the Lestrange house hold. She had tried to fight back really, but, Rodolphus was among the very few people she was scared of.

Pulling his hood up he stopped, watching Rodolphus storm down the road. Turning he licked his lips before moving back to the house, maybe he could reason with Bella. He wanted to know what Rodolphus had done to the poor woman; he wanted to know every detail. Pushing open the gate he walked up the drive before knocking once again on the door.

She jumped at the sound of the door. She looked in realif to learn it was just Snape. She replaced her frightend on-edge face with creesed eye brows and a frown, the nerve of that man. She stormed over to the door and opend it. «What the fuck do you think your doing?!» she shreiked.

''What the fuck do you think you're doing?'' he yelled back at her ''Letting him do that to you!'' his fists were tight, nails digging into the palms of his fleshy hands ''Even I thought you could beat him. What he told me...why.'' his voice became a whisper wanting to know it all.

She sighed. «Why what Snape?» I wasn't doing my propor duties as a wife..» She traild off and looked away. «I deserved it.» She paused. «Why do you care so much any way?» She snapped. «The nerve of you! Coming in here, and trying that little stunt? It's none of your concern!»

''You don't deserve it at all.'' He muttered pulling her to him ''How the bloody hell did you work that one out? God, he's been messing with your head.'' Sighing he placed a finger up her chin and pulled her eyes up to his ''Why, I had to do it Bella. Need some action in my life.'' Snorting he shook his head.

She looked away again. «It dosn't matter..» she continued. «I'm a grown woman, and I know how to take care of myself.» She hated the feeling of sombody fighting her own battles. It made her feel powerless. All her life she had been so independant, and now, now this.

''Oh yeah, I can see that.'' Laughed Snape harshly ''Yet you still let him touch you over and well, fuck you up the ass, as he put it.'' Snarling he moving away and letting his back lean against a nearby wall ''If you want me to go then I shall, just say it, gone on!''

She sighed putting a hand to her head, feeling herself blush with discomfort. «Why do you have to be so nosey?» She shot scornfully. «Honestly, I'm fine. And what my husband and I do.. is none of any one's concern.» She walked towards him again. «This wasn't ment to become of this, it wasn't supposed to go this far. Your really starting to get to me, and if there's one thing I hate it's being confused.»

''Getting to you? God, I always thought I did get to you.'' He smiled looking at her gently before he lent down and kissed her ''Getting to you in a good way am I?'' licking his lips he breathed lightly ''And I really doubt you loved being fucked up the ass Bella. Not from the way Rodolphus told it.''

«Snape, just leave it. Really.» She snapped, again pulling away. «It's not like I wanted to marry the fucker anyways..» she said under her breath. She then made her way back into the kitchen. «You want anything?» She said in a high tone, a bit unlike her normal husky whisper. «I don't know about you but I could really go for somthing to drink..» She clumbsily continued trying despratly hard to change the subject.

He shook his head following her ''No, I'm not in the mood.'' Slumping down into a chair he pulled looking down at his hands, trailing his nails over his skin before sighing and looking back up ''There's been talk. Some boy, Potter, will be born and destroy the Dark Lord. Load of old waffle if you ask me.''

She cackled her normal cruel ear-pirceing cackle. «A potter?» She laughed again. «Really? That's Bull shit.» She laughed. «And only a lad too?» She scoffed. «i find that quite un-realisitc. The dark lord is far too powerful for any one to over-seak, let alone a young Potter!» She laughed again.

''Ah I see you remember him.'' Smirked Snape, raising an eyebrow. He leaned forward onto the table ''He used to like you back at school.'' He laughed ''Dont know why, who could love such a harsh, wicked, evil, beautiful woman.'' Looking away he held back a laugh, how he loved to tease her. Nodding he agreed with her ''Oh yes I'm doubtless that the Dark Lord will kill the boy. I guess it's just a matter of waiting to see what happens.''

She smirked. «Of course I remember him. Ah yes, how could I forget James Potter. Numb skull he was.» She shook her head. «Naturaly he's going to fancy me, as do most men.» She paused and giggled. «You don't know why he did?» She asked teasingly. «Well, why do you?»

''Hm. Do I, don't know.'' He tapped his finger against his lips, getting up from the chair to move next to her ''Hard to say you cocky little git.'' He smirked looking down at her ''Oh you got him right on the spot there, Potter, what a stupid excuse for a boy. Used to think it was fun on making my life hell. But now, I can get him back.''

She laughed. «Oh pish posh Snape, you said I harrassed you too!» She stuck out her tounge. «What on earth could Potter do to make your life hell?»

''Do you want me to bite off that tongue of yours?'' he smirked before dropping his head at the thought of Potter teasing him, attacking him, making his life unbearable ''He just did, alright.'' Sighing he grabbed her and held her hips ''I could make your life a hell though.'' He sniggered, licking his lips.

«oh?» She smirked. «How so? I mean, I'm quite used to being called a whore by now, our peers have stopped beliveing thoes bogus rumours you spread long ago, and no longer can you and your crule friends push me around, because i'll bloody kill them.» She sniggered. «So, how could you make my life a living hell, when it's impossible?»

''Oh, how about I show you?'' Smirked Snape grabbing the laces on her corset ''Well I could rip these off and hang you with them. Well, that wouldn't be the best thing to do perhaps, need to make it more painful.'' Smirking he pretended to think before taking off his belt ''Well I could tight you up with this and beat you. How about that Mrs. Lestrange!''

She gasped before giving a weak chuckle. «He could be home any minute.» She hissed, looking around on-edge. She lowered her head. «He could be here right now!» She grabbed his hands, as if trying to stop them.

''Then I'll kill him.'' Muttered Snape before grabbing her and kissing her on the lips, not really bothering to care about things anymore. Being here, with Bella, nothing else seemed to matter, nothing else could harm him. Licking his hands around hers he made his fingers hold onto tight around hers, not wanting to let her go ever again.

She whimpered against his lips, pulling away breifly. «You can't.» She breathed. «Promise me you wont even consider it again.» She looked uncharacteristicly serious, not taking her eyes away from Snape's.

Sighing he brushed a strand from her face, tucking it behind her ear ''But he hurts you Bella.'' Shaking his head he sat on the edge of the table, yanking her over ''Maybe just a little harm to him? Just an ickle bit?'' he laughed before kissing along her neckline ''Or you could just torture him. Like you did to me!''

She sighed, leaning her head to one side wrapping her arms around Snape's strong form. «I can't kill him..» she muttered, closeing her eyes. «And any bit of pain he gets as a resault of harming me, he will do to me ten times worse.»

"Dont see why you can't, I'll keep it a secret for you." He whispered kissing down to the upper of her chest, biting gently against her flesh, running his hands to her hips, wanting nothing then to hold her tightly forever and beyond ''Just leave him, just stay by the Dark Lords side. You don't need that man.''

«You know I can't» She mumbled pulling him close. «I love him.» She confirmed, not knowing if it was more for Snape or herself to belive. «Very much.»

''Then he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't love you, he used you.'' Snarled Snape before moving to pick Bella up and place her onto the table, kissing at her hard, his hands gripping hers ''How can he love you Bellatrix?''

«I just know he does.» She spoke, kissing him back, before shooting her eyes open. «Really, we can't do this, not here.»

''Well he doesn't. The sooner you realise that the better!" Snarled Snape becoming angry again knowing that Bella would stick up for her husband, not matter what. Pulling himself away he threw on his belt before grabbing his coat, making to leave.

She jumped off the table and tore for the door, filling the space between Snape and the door. She looked at him with plead in her eyes. «Don't leave..» Her eyes felt heavy, almost as if they were constructed of only water. «Help me.»

''How Bella?! You just said you loved him, you don't need me then.'' He snapped rubbing his head, his breathing harsh and ragged. Looking up he lent in and brushed away a tear that fell from her eye ''Hey, Bellatrix Lestrange doesn't cry. Dont cry dear Bella.'' He whispered, smiling weakly.

She chuckled lightly sniffiling. «Look at me, I'm a bloody wreck.» She scoffed peering down at herself. «Pathetic really.» She paused looking at him. She knew he was right, so howcome she couldn't bring herself to doing what needed to be done. Then she realized. She was Bellatrix Lestrange. No one fucked with her! «I'll do it.» She stated head held high. «I'll kill the bastard!''

''Ah, now that is the Bellatrix I know.'' He smiled before leaning down to kiss her lightly ''Maybe I should go..do you want me to?'' he sighed, looking around briefly before tightening his grip on his coat.

«No!» She said a little too fast and sure for her satification. «I mean, no, don't go. Stay here, just in case.» She took his coat from his hands and hung it back up. «I need you to distract him for me, while I look for my wand.»

Nodding Snape let her take his coat and smiled slyly ''And what shall happen to you Bella when you've killed your darling sweetheart? A lone wolf I'm to guess?'' laughing he held some of her hair ''Well your hair looks like one at the moment!''

«Well, that all depends..» She smirked. «On what you mean by lone wolf. «As for the hair remark, I know you love it, don't try and say other wise.» She smiled once more, and then went completley straight-faced. «Now,» She stated stirnly. «He should be home in about a half-hour, he does this quite often.» She explained with her head down, she looked back at Snape. «Tell him somthing to please him..»

''I mean if you're going to be with anyone else, and maybe the hair is growing on me, least it's still black, I like it.'' Screwing his face and sighing ''Great go along with it, now I have to listen to all the other stuff he does to you. Bella, what does he do to you?'' he remarked, looking at her with his head tilted.

She forgot about all that was said before when he mentioned Rodolphus's actions towards her again. She sighed. «Why do you want to know so bad?» She scowled. «Honestly Snape.. I'm trying to put it behind me.»

''I want to know Bella.'' He muttered gripping her hand ''So I know what I can't do..what'll scare you.'' God he was going too soft on this woman and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

She laughed. «Don't flatter yourself Snape. You never, nore will you ever scare me in any way.» She cheekily flipped her hair. «But I know I scare you..» she continued. «The fact that I'm so unpredictable scares the fuck out of you, dosn't it?»

"Oh it's not you personally that scares me.'' He smirked, fiddling with her hair ''It's what you do. And I have the scars on my back from your nails to prove it!'' Rolling his tongue round his mouth he leant into her ''But that must be a lie Bella. You have to be scared of someone, at least.''

She opened her mouth to reply when she heard footsteps outside. "Fuck!" She hissed. "He's home!" She tore for the stairs. "Remember what the plan is!" She whispered running up the stairs.

Rodolphus walked in the house, seemingly cooled down. "What are you still doing here?" He asked. "And where's Mrs. Lestrange, I need a word with her."

''I don't know where the whore is.'' Shrugged Snape trying his best to go along with the plan ''And I need some advice, you see I've got someone, yes a woman, whom needs to be taught like Bella. Any hints or tips?''

He chuckled. "Do as I said and you'll be golden." He shot a wink at Snape.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was upstairs, searching desperately for her wand, in all the places she would least expect. In the common room, the library, and even the 4th bathroom on the second floor, but she couldn't find it anywhere. She was standing over the stairs, just enough so she could see off them to the first floor, when she saw it. Shit, it was downstairs.

Nodding and putting on a smirk Snape wondered on the spot not knowing how much longer he could hold this convocation ''What is it you really do to Bellatrix? I mean after what you told me last time I have to know more! It amuses me to see her put into place.'' Under his cloak his grip tightened around his wand so wanting to kill that man himself.

Bellatrix was killing herself, trying to motion to Snape that her wand was lying on the top of the bookshelf, but failed as he wasn't taking any notice in her. She was intrigued to learn that they were going to the kitchen, and as soon as they disappeared, she dashed for the book shelf. She jumped for her wand but she was too short to even think of reaching it. "Damn it she muttered," looking at the kitchen door, that she now heard Rodolphus's cruel laughs taunting her.

Rodolphus laughed. "Are you sure you want to know?" He smirked deviously.

''Oh but of course, I'd love to know how you rip that bitch up!'' Sniggered Snape, looking around the room, trying to stop himself from pulling his own wand from the coat and killing Rodolphus there and then. Sighing he tapped his fingers against his legs, were the hell was Bella?! This was killing him, he didn't know if he could stand Rodolphus bragging to him about what he done to his Bella nor how he could keep a simple ompletely going.

Bellatrix managed to climb her way up the book shelf. She had grabbed her wand, and was now getting ready to tear through the door, and kill her husband. Rodolphus. It was no longer something she would be ashamed of, it was the matter of how she would kill him. Should she just kill him right away? Quick and painless? No, that would be no fun. She was one to play with her food before she ate it. She would torture him first.

Rodolphus sniggered. "Well, sometimes, when the bitch is sleeping and she's been bad, I-" Rodolphus was cut off by the slamming of a door against the wall. There Bellatrix stood, wand in hand, pointing it towards Rodolphus. He was in shock to say the least. "Wh-where did you find that?" He snapped.

Raising his eyebrows Snape back away so he moved behind Bellatrix. Laughing lightly he leaned against her back bringing his lips to her ears ''Now it's time for you to put him into his place dear Bella.'' He whispered slowly, his eyes still on Rodolphus's pale face.

Rodolphus scowled. "What is this?!" He shrieked.

Bellatrix gave him a dangerous look. "Shut your mouth you Fucker!" She nodded before drawing her wand in the air. "This is for everything you did to me and then some!" She yelled. "Crucio!"

A jolt of green light hit him like a thousand knives, as he shot to the floor, twitching slightly at the impact.

Bellatrix cackled and clapped her hands. "More you want?! Alright!" She yelled. "This is for all those times you went out and got yourself a couple sluts, and had the nerve to bring them home.." She yelled, again muttering something under her breath, and striking him with a curse. "And this is for .." she paused, before laughing high and crazy. "This one is just for the hell of it! Avada Kedavra!"

This time when the curse hit, he stopped moving, stopped the helpless sounds. Slowly his outer body turned transparent, and began to disappear in a cloud of fog.

Bellatrix continued to laugh, waving good bye to his soul.

Snape laughed in joy seeing Rodolphus on the floor, moving no more. Going up to him he brought his foot down hard onto his chest, loving to hear the sounds of his ribs snapping. Smirking he walking over to Bella, pulling her to him before spinning her around ''Well.'' He giggled putting her to the floor and brushing back some of her lose hair ''You seemed to enjoy that more then I first thought you would. You little sadist, Bellatrix Lestrange!''

"Ha!" Bellatrix giggled. "I guess you could say I'm full of surprises.." She said quirking an eye-brow at him.

"I'm sure you are.'' He smiled back looking at Rodolphus for a few brief moments before running a hand through his hair ''Now what do we do?'' he asked ''Maybe I should go?''

She put her hands on her hips. "Oh no you don't!" she spoke. "We have to dispose of his body, I'm not letting it lay here to decompose." She scoffed.

Putting his own hands on his hips and pouting, Snape rolled his eyes ''God and I thought I'd get away with it!'' he smirked before going over to Rodolphus and grabbing his arm ''Guess we could just blow him up or set fire to him?''

She snapped her fingers. "Now there's the smartest thing you have said all day." She smirked at him. "Well," she sighed putting her hands on her hips again."Let's take him out side. Grab his legs."

''Shut up Bella.'' He smirked at her first comment before moving to grab Rodolphus leg and making to drag him from the room, laughing slightly watching the lifeless body hit into the doorway.

Once they were outside, she threw him in the fire pits. She looked at Snape. "Do the honors?"

"Oh no dear Bella, he's all yours. You done the work.'' Smirked Snape fixing his eyes onto hers for a few moments before turning to the body on the floor.

She turned and smiled. "Gladly." She once again drew out her wand. "Incendio !" She called, and the whole fire pit lit up the yard, as she could smell the aroma of her Husband bruning. She didn't know what it was that changed her mind ompletely about killing him, but she sure felt I more powerful.

Walking over to her he laughed before pulling her next to him ''See, even Bellatrix Lestrange can kill the things most dear to her.'' He boasted in a posh voice before looking down at her, smirking lightly ''Proud of you Bells. I had a hunch I could get you to do it, 'cos if you didn't then I would've.''

"Serverus Snape!" She looked mockingly shocked. "You made me go through all that, when all the while, you could have just done it?" She punched him lightly in the stomach, before giggling to herself.

''Oh yes but I thought you'd get a better kick out of it then me!'' he smirked back before hitting her ass and shoving her to one side, poking his tongue out at her.

"Want me to bite that tongue of your off?" She mocked, pushing him with strong force back in the other direction, causing him to stumble. She laughed. "So bloody weak."

''Oh weak am I?'' he pouted before turning, picking up some mud and throwing it at her corset ''Oops, I must've slipped or something.'' He laughed before pushing her back harder.

"Oof" Bellatrix landed on the ground, on a pile of mud. "Look what you did!" She laughed. "You ruined it!" She quickly got up, and ran full speed towards Snape, arms out in front of her.

Laughing Snape moved out the way and stuck his leg out to trip her up, turning to watch her fall onto the ground once more, making him laugh so hard he could barely stand up.

She was speachless for a moment, then seen Snape laughing uncontrolably, and grabbed hold of his leg, tearing him to the ground.

''Excuse me!'' giggled Snape as he fell to the floor before throwing a stick at Bella and grabbing her foot, trying to tug off her boot.

«What the hell are you doing?» She laughed, grabbing hold of his hand on her boot, and swatting it away, getting up and running towards the door.

Smirking Snape pulled himself up and legged it after, grabbing her in the door way and kissing her lips tight before tackling to the floor before running upstairs, his laugh echoing around the corridor.

She got up and muttred «That little fuck» before smirking and running upstaires after him. She smiled when she seen only darkness, and there was no sign of Snape.

Smirking Snape leant into the shadows, watching Bella creep around the room. He moved and hid behind the door before teasing her by making ghost noises whilst trying to hold back a laugh.

She laughed looking around, causiously. «I'm not an 8 year old Muggle!» She giggled. «Now common, reveal yourself!»

''Oh such harsh words Bella!'' Snorted Snape before going behind her and wrapping his arms around her "You were scared really.'' He teased making another ghost noise ''See! You're shivering in your little boots.''

She scoffed, as she jumped a little at the suprise of Snape's grasp. «Oh yes,» She agreed sarcastically. «I'm just a'shiverin'» She giggled, turning around and wrapping her arms around his built-form.

''God, you should be.'' He whispered, pushing back her hair from her face. Smiling he pulled her chin up to his face before kissing her lips gently.

She smiled againsthis mouth, and kissed him back. «Hmm.» She muttered, pulling away slightly. «Should I now?»

''Yes, because you know what I said about the belt thing?'' he whispered, moving behind her ''Well it was true!'' snapping off his belt he quickly tied it around her wrists before snatching away her wand ''Oh now what are you gunna do?'' he sniggered pushing her over to the bed, kissing her deeply.

She stopped laughing slightly, widening her eyes. «Wha-what are you doing there?» She huffed. Then she realized what he was talking about. «No» She laughed. «I'm not doing this, so you can forget about it right now!» She chuckled trying to free from the belt.

"Go on Bella, you know you'll love it!'' Sniggered Snape leaning over her, crushing his lips against hers, gripping tightly onto the back of her head.

She kissed him back, whimpering. «Did I not make it clear the last few times, that I am dominate?» She smirked deviously. «Go on now, untie me!» She looked annoyed.

"Fine.'' He sighed, unhooking his belt before grabbing her cheeks in his hands, kissing her tightly, running his hands down her back.

«Ah,» she smirked. «Much better, now my hands are free!» She laughed before pulling Snape's robes over his head. «Now,» She sighed. «Don't you think this better?» She stuck her hands under his shirt, and rubbed his hard chest with her cold hands, scratching him slightly with her nails.

Biting his lip and smiling Snape shrugged "I don't know, can't really tell. You'll have to just show me, I guess.'' Smirking he pushed her further down onto the bed and kissed her harshly, sucking at her lips.

She kissed him just as hard, nibbling on his lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. She then moved her hands to his shirt, and pulled it over his head, throwing it across the room. «Deal.»

"I'm all yours then Bella.'' He groaned, flipping her over so she was a top him before letting his hands go to her laces on the back of her corset.

She kissed him harshly, biting and nipping at his lips. «Indeed.» She moaned helping him with her laces.

Moaning lightly Snape watching the last lace being undone before he leaned in and sucked at her chest even before her breasts had a chance to come free of her clothing.

She laughed softly. «Someone is frisky, are we?» She lent down and trailed kisses down his neck, sucking slightly. This was great, she had him under her spell, the spell she had put so many men under before. But never did she think she could cast is upon Serverus Snape.

''Ya bloody telling me!'' moaned Snape, gripping onto her hips letting his mouth trail round her nipples as he sucked them gently into his teeth.

«Mmm» She moaned, chest already rising and falling. She trailed her hands down to his pant's button, slowly undoing them. She stopped and looked up at him, staring him in the eye, and then fixing her gaze to his lips. She didn't say a word, and began to heavily breath.

Placing his fingers onto her cheek he kissed her gently before he began to run his hands to her skirts which he began to slowly ease off. He groaned at her touch, his back arching off the bed and he begged for more.

She felt his hands with her, taking them and feelings up her heaving figure, before moving them back to her skirts. She pressed her hips towards his, and gripped the bed frame.

Panting lightly he pulled off her skirts, throwing them to one side before letting a finger trail down her stomach to her folds that he began to tease through her lacy underwear before letting his teeth play with her breasts.

She moaned soflty, breath quickening. She dived into Snape's mouth, slipping in her tounge. She felt so strange, so passionate. She had never really felt this way before. Ever.

Sniggering Snap bit at her tongue before flipping her over, laughing lightly as he tugged down his lower clothing, leaning over her as he letting his kisses shower down her stomach, getting nearer and nearer to that place his body ached for so badly.

She giggled lightly. «I thought we agreed I was in charge here?» She said, planting her legs together.

"Well I can't just lay there. I need to do something, I'm gagging here!'' sniggered Snape as he held her shoulders and kissed her neck, sucking up to her ear which he began to nibble around.

She leaned her head to one side, giving him beter access to her ear, and neck. She held him close, wrapping her legs around his abdomen, pulling him closer. For some reason tonight, she really wanted to hug him, hold him and never let go. No, Bellatrix. She thought. Your getting soft again.

He tugged off her underwear before looking at her for a few moments, staring deep into her eyes before leaning down and hissing over her heart, locking his hands into hers, wrapping his fingers to her tightly.

She pulled him close, guiding him to her entrance. She pulled herself up, and bit his ear sharply, than began to suck at it she then whispered in his ear. «Fuck me Serverus.»

Smirking he leant over her, gently sliding himself into her warm, wet flesh. Groaning he moved to her lips, kissing them all over as he began to move further and faster into her body ''Bloody hell Bella.'' He whimpered gripping her arms.

She heavily panted, eyes squeezd shut, she moaned softly as he quickend. «Yes..» she muttered . «God, yes!»

Letting a sharp moan leave his mouth as he gripped onto her legs ramming his cock into her move getting driven on by her moans of pleasure.

Her eyes went in to the back of her head, the pleasure was so over taking, all she could do was scream his name. Everything went clouded as he hit that spot inside her. It made her back arch into hiim, and legs strech, as she plunged her nails into his back, she was so close, but she never wanted it to end. This was the most wonderful feeling.

Finally after what seemed a lifetime he shoved into her once more before his spill burst from him, leaking into her and filling everywhere he could. Rolling back his head he screamed out feeling the pleasure over him never wanting to feel anything else but this for the rest of his life.

She lay, trying to catch herself. Breathing heavily. She leaned back, arms supporting her body, as she looked up at him under her lashes, each breath she gave blowing a lose piece of hair infront of her face. She really didn't know what to say.

Biting his lip he pulled away from her and rolled into the bed, pulling her close to him. He looked down at her and kissed his head before asking the most stupid question he'd ever asked in his life ''Bella, can I hug you?'' he whispered, toying with her hair.

She looked up at him, shocked. It was almost as if he read her mind. She didn't know what to say. She looked at him once more, before nodding her head slightly.

Smiling he kissed her cheek before pulling her to him and slowly wrapping his arms around her. Sighing he lay his head onto her shoulder and breathed lightly "Bella. I think I like you.'' He admitted before letting his eyes close, taking in the warm smell of her skin.

«Mmm. She tiredly breathed. "I know you do."

_Awwies, their cute together. Comment pwweeaseee x}_


	4. Something Grows Within

**Harboured Feelings**

Chapter 4

BellatrixBlackLovett – Snape

Lovettodd – Bellatrix Lestrange

Weeks had past since that night. They maintand both guilt-free sex with still making it look like they hated eachother around the other Death Eaters, and especially the Dark Lord. But gradually people began to wonder, and ask questions. Slowly they were begining to suspect somthing going on, and Bellatrix wasn't sure she liked the talk.

Sitting in Bellatrix's garden Snape pointed his wand at a roaming gnome and blasted it apart with a simple flick of his wrist. Smirking he looked around before leaning back into his chair letting the sun fall onto his face. One week since him and Bella had been together once more, and oddly she seemed to be growing on him. Yet people were talking and he didn't like it one bit.

Bellatrix hated the sun. She sat in the shade under a shady willow tree next to Snape whom was sitting in the sun. She couldn't help but think how Barty wanted to talk to Rodolphus ealier in the week, she had told him that he was out, but what would she tell people in weeks to come, when there was still no sign of Rodolphus? All this gossip about her and Snape was over wheming, this just added more to the load. And not to mention the fact that half the time she was hunched over the toilet, vomiting her guts out.

Turning he looked to Bella and moved to sit nearer to him. She was worried, they both were, if any of this got out there would be alot of trouble and alot of teasing. Snape wasn't fond of teasing and name calling after all them years back in Hogwarts. Tilting back his head he sighed ''Feeling any better?'' he asked taking in her pale face ''Maybe you've got a bug or something?''

She sighed. "No, if anything it's getting worse." She continued rubbing her stomach. "It cant be a bug. I never get sick.." She stated, cheekily.

Leaning over he kissed her cheek before looking around the garden ''Maybe you should get yourself checked out?'' he suggested thumbing with the hem of her dress.

Bellatrix shook her head. "I'm not fond of doctors." She said, scornfully. "I'm fine, must be from all this deep thinking.."

"Bellatrix Lestrange scared of a doctor. Well I never!'' Laughed Snape holding her hand that was placed onto her stomach ''You've been eating too much of them sweets, you've got bigger!'' he joked before getting up to get a drink from the house.

She looked hurt. "What?!" She shreiked. "Your saying I'm fat?!" She got up, feeling tears fill her eyes. "Don't talk to me!" She ran inside and slammed the door. She huffed and sat at the kitchen table, and felt like breaking somthing, she threw vase across the room, before she stopped. What the hell just happend?

Frowning Snape walked in after her "Bella! It was just a bloody joke!'' he called to her. Laughing he looked at her and the broken vase on the floor "Well, we can say this was our first proper argument!'' Sitting down at the table he looked at her "Course you anit fat! It was just a giggle love, you need cheering up.''

She pouted his way, and crossed her arms, before looking away, holding her head high. She quickly looked at him again, to see him still looking at her, and continued to look away. "I don't need cheering up." She muttered.

"Sorry Bella.'' He looked to her before moving in to kiss her cheek "But maybe you should see a doctor. The Dark Lord won't be very happy with a sick Death Eater now. And I can't stand the smell of puke filling the house neither!''

She scowled at him. "I refuse to see a bloody doctor. I don't like them." She hissed. "No way am I letting any Muggle hands touch me.. anywhere."

"Fine. Fine, stay ill then.'' He sighed looking at her pale face ''Maybe you should just get some sleep? A bath perhaps. I'm needed by the Dark Lord anyway.''

"Mmm." She sighed in reply. "Maybe your right." At that moment, it struck her. Earlier, Lucious's comment on her mood-swings."Just because your on your bloody rag, dosn't mean we all have to suffer!" She took no notice in it, but now she realized somthing. She hadn't been in months. All of the suddon, realization hit her like a tone of bricks. The mood swings, the up-chuck, the pains. She wasn't bloody ill, she was bloody preganant!

Pulling himself from the chair he smirked before patting her belly ''I was just kidding love. Your lovely as you are, don't ever change, or else!'' Winking he got up, making his way to grab his cloak.

If Bellatrix wasn't so starstruck, no doubt she would have spat somthing back, or at least shoot him a dirty look, but she was so shocked, at her suddon realization, she barley heard him. She was fucked, she coudn't have a baby! Not only did she not have time or use for such a filthy creature, but the Dark Lord would not stand for it, wouldn't let her have it. And it was Snape's!

After a few hours doing a job of killing a muggle family for the Dark Lord, Snape made his way back to Bella's house, he'd made himself at home there and wasn't in any hurry to leave the woman he was starting to love. Going into the kitchen he saw that Bellatrix was in the same place he left her, frowning he looked to her and gripped her hand "Bella. You ok?''

She continued to stare before jumping at his contact. "Oh, what ?" She stumbled. God, she was stupid. "Oh, i'm fine. Why do you ask?" She asked squinting at him a bit. She then stood up fast, going for the bar. "I could really use somthing to-" She paused. Fuck. She was with a child now, she couldn't drink. She sat back down, planting her head in her hands.

"You really don't look well love.'' He said sitting down next to her, stroking her back gently. Sighing he kissed her cheek before making her a cup of tea, placing it in front of her "Drink that, it'll help.'' Running upstairs he changed quickly before coming down to see Bella looking down at her stomach, her hands trailing over it. Shaking his head he looked into her cup to see she hadn't touched her tea "I said drink Bella.'' He muttered placing it under her nose.

"Sure.." She mutterd. continuing to stroke her stomach. When she looked at him, and he was looking at her as if he was waiting for her to do somthing, it was then she noticed the tea, infront of her. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see it, thank you."

"Maybe I should run you a bath.'' He suggested raising an eyebrow before heading upstairs again to turn on the taps. After a few minutes he came down, rubbing his head slightly still seeing Bella with her hands on her stomach "Come on Bellatrix.'' He called to her "Looking at your belly won't make the bug go away.''

She looked at him for a few moments, before slowly making her way towards him. She put one foot on the stairs, and one arm on the railing, and stopped, staring at the wall, before continueing up the stairs.

"You anit right.'' He muttered gripping her hands before scooping her up and taking her to the bathroom before placing her onto the floor before going in and pulling out a nightdress for her "If you don't go the doctors I'll drag ya there myself!''

*"No!" She cried out. "I'm fine! Really. I don't care for doctors." She paused. "Maybe I just need sleep. She sighed. "After i'm done, I will go and get some striaght away.." She muttered. "There's no need for foolishness."

"I'll guess you know what best love.'' He sighed before rubbing her on the back and leaving her to her bath. He paused in the corridor but thought of it nothing more as he climbed into bed, resting for a few hours.

After undressing, she slid herself into the tub. What the hell was she supposed to do? A part of her hated Snape for doing it to her, sure she was parcially to blame too, but if it wasn't for him, and not giving up, they wouldn't be in this mess. The more she thought about it, the more she came closer to that conclution. Finishing, she drained the water, wrapped herself in a towell while she brushed her hair, and slid her black, silk night dress on. She retreated into her bedroom.

Snape smirked as he watched her come in, dripping wet with her hair in loose curls. Greeting her he crawled over the bed and tugged her to him, running his hands to her neck before kissing her tightly "Have a nice bath?'' he whispered through his kisses.

"Mmm." She muttered, trying not to respond to the kiss. "Why do you do that?" She asked emotionless.

"Do what? This..'' he muttered kissing her again down her neck, sucking lightly at her skin "Oh 'cos I love you Bellatrix.''

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I mean, when I said I didn't want to fuck around anymore all those weeks ago," She paused. "Why didn't you stop?"

Sitting back down Snape looked up at her, thumbing the bed covers "Why wouldn't I?'' he muttered "I guess I've always liked you, deep down. And your half to blame thank you!'' he sniggered pushing back some of her hair.

She didn't look impressed, blushing a bit at his first comment, but not remarking back."I don't know how this had anything to do with me in any way.." She glared at him, laying herself down. "I kept shooting you reluctance, yet you continued to try."

"Of course I have to try. I like you Bella." He said before lying next to her on his stomach, twisting her hair with his fingers "What is with you today? You're all over the place!''

She sighed, looking at him. "Nothing!" She snapped. "You've been on my case all day today! I'm just tired. Blimly."

Rolling his eyes he got up and pouted "Fine. Whatever! Sorry for fucking caring.'' He snapped before leaving the room, slamming the door after himself as he headed out to the garden, needing the air.

"Fine!" She yelled back, tea cup connecting with the door just as he left. She felt the rage burn inside her, and crossed her arms. She needed to get this fucking demon out of her, it was ruining everything! Deciding on what to do, she jolted for the door, and swung it open, storming down the staris, she sat at the bar, with a bottle of wine. She oured herself a nice glass, and drank it in one swallow.

Snarling he kicked over plant pots that were dotted around before throwing himself into a chair, bringing his had up to cup his cheeks. Sometimes he really hated that woman and her temper. Picking up a stone he watched a gnome run across the lawn before he threw it, hitting it square in the head before sighing and looking up into the sky, taking in deep gulps of cool air.

She has lost track of how many glasses she had, but she was starting to feel sick, and decided that would cover it. Stumbling, as she couldn't see what she was doing, she stood up, walking towards the stair case. God, she really did feel like shit now.

Turning his head to the house he heard a small crash "Bloody idiot woman." He muttered to himself, dragging himself away from his chair and making his way in. Looking around he saw a few empty wine bottles on the side. Rolling his eyes he went through to see Bella holding onto the staircase. Grabbing her he hissed "Your suppose to be asleep!" he snapped, scooping her into his arms.

"But I'm not tired!" She giggled. "An' bi'sis, I reckon we have be'er uses of our time, don't you? She kissed his neck forcefully. Then turned away. She clung to him, her head spinning. "I think I'm gu'a be sick.." she slured. holding her stomach.

Groaning he pulled a face and took her upstairs "You've had too much, it's not good with a stomach ache. You'll feel that in the morning.'' Pushing into the bedroom he lay her down before pulling the covers over her "Sometimes I'm completely clueless what to do with you.'' He sighed, kissing her forehead

She laughed wrapping her arms around him. "Do what ever you want with me.." She kissed his sholders, and hugged him tight.

"You're too tempting. Even when your drunk." He murmured, kissing her back before pulling away "No. Forget it and go to sleep, now.''

She whimpered. "Your no fun." Before crossing her arms and huffing, frowning his way. "But I'm not tired." She mumbled. "And Im worried.." She looked down, holding her stomach again.

Kissing her head he moved to lie down next to her, rubbing her hand "It's just a stomach bug sweetheart. It'll pass and you can run around and kill all the muggles you like. Ok!"

She sighed, leaning her head to one side and closing her eyes. "That's what you think."

"What do you mean?" asked Snape before turning into his back, chucking the pillow repeatedly in the air before catching it "You got something worse?''

She spung her head around. "I know I'm going to be sick, I just know it.." She sat tipping her head back, eyes closed lightly. "I am not sick Serverus." She hinted, sluring slightly, not realizing what she was saying.

"Bella your either sick or nor not. So what one is it?'' muttered Snape becoming slightly annoyed with her drunken way.

She took a cleansing breath before looking him in the eye. "You got me bloody preganant you fool!" She paused, looking at him, waiting for an answer. The look on his face made her giggle. "Didn't see that coming now did you smarty?"

Looking at her with his mouth open he kept still for a good few minutes before letting a small smile creep onto his face "Pregnant?" he muttered before leaning over her "Mine? But that's bloody brilliant Bella!"

She looked at him in shock, and disgust. "No's not!" She spat. "What the hell do you think we're gunna do?! And I bloody hate children! vile, flithly little creatures they are..."

"Yes it is Bella!" he squealed gripping her hands "You can have an heir to carry on your blood line. Another trained Death Eater! And I think you forever, dear Bella that you were once a child too." He smirked, letting thoughts and images of his own child running through his head.

She scoffed. "If you think for a second the dark lord will even let me have it you have another thing coming." She paused. "I might have physically been a child, but my soul had always been the same as it remains. Look at the logic here! We killed my husband, no one knows where he is, no one knows we are an ideam, and all of the suddon I'm preganant?! What will the Dark Lord say!?" She stopped, and looked at her stomach. "Oh bloody Hell, the Dark Lord..."

Frowning he pulled her close to him "Woah Bellatrix, your thinking into this too deeply. Rodolphus only died a few weeks back, at the least, just say it's his then make a big thing out of him going missing. And Bella, I'm sure any child of yours will turn out just like you." He smirked before kissing her head "And as for the Dark Lord, I'm sure he'll be happy with another Lestrange Death Eater."

"What? you honestly think this is ok? Your ok with people thinking this damned child is Rodolphus's?! She shrieked. "I fucking hate bloody children. I have no time for one, no need, and I will probably kill it if it pisses me off enough." She muttered scornfully.

"Would you rather people think it's mine!?" Snapped back Snape before pulling himself off the bed before pacing the room, his fists clenched "Bella a Death Eater child is a good idea. I mean your sister is having one, is she not, and her child will be honored above all. This is what the Dark Lord needs. New blood. Young people to fight for him!''

She snorted. "There's quite a wide gap between my standards and my idiot sister's." She said, as if it weren't obvious. "We're nothing alike! I didn't want a child, she did. I was never meant to be a mother, nor do I want to be.." She felt the tears welling in her eyes, but managed to hold back.

"Yes well your idiot sister seems to be doing well enough for herself. So will her child." Snarled Snape, heading towards the door "You know Bella, people change and I don't see the harm in this. But who am I to get involved? You always do what you fucking what anyway!" He spat before pushing the bedroom door open and grabbing his coat.

That did it. She shot up like a bullet and jetted for the door, spinning him around in the hallway. She looked as if she might explode. "Don't talk to me like that!" She snapped, connecting her hand with the side of his face. "Your damned well getting involved, it's your child, you did this to me!" She yelled. "You always think you can say whatever the hell you want to me, and just storm away, well you can't! It's not my problem, it's OUR problem and we need to talk about this whether or not you like it!" She continued to ramble, letting out everything she could.

Holding his cheek, his face turning red with anger Snape grabbed her and threw her into the wall "What's there to talk about Bellatrix!? I want to keep it, I want to be a father. You've made it clear enough you don't want this 'damn' child, you don't even want to try!"

"For fuck sakes!" She yelled. "You really think when this bloody child is old enough to realize whom his father is, calling you by who you are, people won't start to wonder?" She spat. "And let GO of me!"

"Don't tell it then Bella, don't tell anyone. Just say its Rodolphus's and leave it at that, don't answer any of their questions." Hissed Snape before letting his fingers unwrap from her arms, backing away slightly "As for me. I'll just say to the Dark Lord I'm going to train it for him.. or I can just say I'm helping, step in a bit."

She sighed. leaning against the wall, as tears finally made their way down her cheeks. "This is really happening isn't it?" she muttered. "And I can't stop it." She slid down the wall placing her head on her knees, sobbing silently to herself.

"Bella look we can do this. You'll be fine, you always are." Reassured Snape as he kneeled down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder "I'm here for you, I promise."

She didn't know what to do, or say to that. None of this was ever supposed to happen. She knew she wasn't fit for a mother, not one bit. She would either kill it, or neglect it within a day.

"Please Bella. We've come this far already. Who knows, you might be a good mother." Sighed Snape pulling her closer to him.

"I don't have a choice." She muttered emotionless.

"Come on, you great lump." Sighed Snape pulling her to her feet putting on of her arms over his shoulder "Maybe a cup of gin will do you well. Oh no, sorry Bella, tea it is."

"Awe fuck," she muttered. "I just bloody drank myself silly." She muttered, holding her head. "I'm dizzy.." She almost fell but grabbed the railing for support. "I want some gin.." She sighed before racing clumsily down the stairs.

"No Bella! Don't you bloody touch that stuff!" Yelled Snape running down after her before he grabbed her "You can't now. I'm sorry love." He hugged her tightly.

"Pssht," She scoffed. "I already drank a bottle an' a half 'a wine, nothin' a little gin is gunna do, right?" She laughed cruelly, and carelessly making for a glass.

Grabbing the gin for her Snape smashed the bottle into the sink watching the clear liquid pour down the skin "I said no. That means no." He muttered before kissing her cheek lightly "You can't, not for a while."

"Fuck this stupid child." She whimpered leaning against the counter. "I hate this.."

"Come on Bella, let's get you to bed shall we not?" Said Snape taking her hand in his "It won't be forever, I promise."

"Fine." She said, scornfully. "Another damned 9 months." She mumbled, still in her drunken state. "I think I might go fuckin' bonkers." She stated as she stared across the room, plopping herself down on the bed.

"Nine months then you've got a very powerful Death Eater in your arms." Muttered Snape sitting down next to her "One then shall be honored above all, maybe even more than your sisters."

"Mmmm." She continued. "But that doesn't change the fact that I will hate this child." She sighed before laying herself down, and shooting back up, running a hand through his hair.

Smiling gently he stroked her cheek and kissed her lightly "I'm sure you'll do well enough Bella."

"Yes," she agreed. "I'm sure I won't. She sighed, trying not to react to his hand on her cheek.

"Oh do hush woman, you'll do fine." He reassured brushing back one of her curls kissing her cheek lightly "Anyway, it'll look just like it's beautiful mummy."

She pouted and looked away, but looked back at him and found herself smiling. "You think flattery will change matters?" she giggled, pulling him into a hug.

"Well I had to try, at least." Laughed Snape gripping her tightly as he kissed lightly at her neck "Anyway, it's a true fact."

"Well of course you did," She smiled. "You never know when to give up." She kissed along his neck. "And is that so?"

"You can never give up, not with Bellatrix Lestrange." He teased before running his hand up her back "And yes, it is so. You can't say different."

"Meh," she agreed, shrugging her shoulders. "Guess I can't argue with that logic." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What the hell did we get ourselves into?" she laughed. "Look at us.. it's absurd."

"I guess it does seem odd." Agreed Snape brushing away a few tears that stuck to her cheek "But I wouldn't have changed it, not for the world." He whispered kissing her lightly.

She giggled wickedly. "Your such a softy." She snorted. "Your a teddy bear." She kissed him fast on the lips, and pulled away, staring into his eyes.

"Oh yes, but you wouldn't have me any other way." He muttered before moving in to take his hands in hers, kissing her lightly.

"You can't prove that!" She snorted. "You assume I like you.." She teased. "But you don't know."

"Oh fine then." He teased poking out his tongue and moving off the bed, grabbing his coat "If you don't want me then I shall just leave." He smirked before turning round.

She grabbed his hand pulling him to her. "No, I don't think you shall." She stood up Grabbing his coat from his hands, and throwing it across the room.

"How are you going to stop me?" He challenged, laughing lightly running his hand over her cheek before wrapping it into her hair.

"With my womanly powers." She mocked, walking him into the wall and kissing him fiercely on the lips. She pulled away. "See?"

"See what?" he sniggered looking around the room, tapping his cheek pretending to be in thought "I see nothing. Was I suppose to?"

She laughed. "Damn smart ass." She backed away from him. "See how your staying put?" She asked, cockily.

"Oh I could easily go Bella." He sniggered backing away before giving into her teasing as he grabbed her and kissed her back "But for the moment I think I'll stay."

"Ha," She exclaimed. "You see?" She took his hand and placed it over her cleavage. "With these, I will own you."

Taking her other hand he placed in onto his lower half "But you'd get nowhere without this." He smirked down at her.

"I believe I was the one who resisted it in the first place.." she laughed. "If it wasn't for you, after me, we wouldn't be here would we?" She asked smugly.

"Shut up Bellatrix." He muttered before pushing her into a nearby chair, kissing at her neck "Just bloody shut up." He said again, laughing lightly.

She wrapped her arms around his strongly built shoulders, and pulled him closer. "Oh, your just mad because you know it's true!" She laughed.

"It'll never be true." He smirking kissing her harder before moving in to kiss along her collar bone.

She sighed, smirking to herself. "Mmmm.., whatever you say Snape." She kissed his forehead.

"Maybe you should sleep?" He suggested though he kissed her harder, pulling her closer, letting his hand run up the front of her corset.

"Mmmm" She giggled. "Maybe I should then." She laughed before pulling away from him, snuggling up to her silk sheets, and pillow, pretending to sleep.

Snorting Snape joined in with her games and turned, smirking lightly "Have a good sleep all without me Bellatrix." He sniggered, moving to grab his coat again before moving to the door.

She giggled to herself, preparing to get up, and stop him. But she had a better idea. She stayed put. She knew he would just come back, he would probably just stand in the hallways somewhere, and wait for her to come get him. She sighed. "Good night, Snape."

He wouldn't give in, not yet. Pulling on his coat he slowly moved the stairs, looking back for a few moments before he crept down the stairs into the kitchen.

Bellatrix lay in her bed, waiting for Snape to walk back in. But to her disappointment, he didn't. After 15 minutes, she decided she should go find him. Slowly she crept out of her bed, and into the hallway.

Getting bored of waiting for Bellatrix he slumped onto the sofa, pulling a pillow over his head in his attempt to block out the images of her in his head though it failed badly.

She crept down the stairs, and seen him slumped in the parlor with a pillow over his head onto he sofa, looking as if he was pretending to sleep. She giggled to herself, knowing well he was awake. Making sure she was as quiet as can be, she lowered herself to the floor, and crawled silently over to him. She sniggered before yelling. "BOO!" She grabbed his stomach tickling him, exposing vampire-like teeth with every laugh she gave.

Jumping before grabbing her onto his stomach Snape tickled her all over "Excuse me! I was trying to sleep." He teased kissing her lightly "And you are suppose to be asleep, that's what I told you to do, so go and do it. Unless you have something useful to do?" He smirked raising an eyebrow.

She kicked and swatted, until he finally stopped. She laughed. "And since when do you control what I do?" She asked, teasingly. "You were not trying to sleep.." She whispered. " I read your mind."

"Now Bellatrix Lestrange reads minds?! Bloody hell what is the world coming to, we're all doomed." Sniggered Snape before cupping her cheeks into his hands pulling her up to his face "Well then, read it again. What do I want right now Bella?" he whispered lightly.

She giggled. "You want me to do this.."She kissed him fully on the lips. "And this.." She moved down to his neck, kissing and sucking. She moved back to his ear, and whispered huskily. "And this." She muttered before removing his shirt.

"And what else?" he all but whimpered at her touch lying trying not to touch her, not wanting to give into her hands, her ways with him. He'd wait, he had to, to tease her with it "I want more then that Bella, cant you read it?"

She sniggered. "Oh course I can." She snorted. She stopped for a moment taking the moment to read his mind further. "You want me to.." She paused, smiling at him slyly. "What is this?" She asked. "Cut the bullshit."

"I said read it Bella." He whispered pulling her up to him before finally giving into her has he grabbing her face and clamped his lips onto her, smirking against her skin before he let his hands run over her back.

She smirked smugly, wrapping her arms around him. "That's what I thought." She giggled. "You can't resist, don't waist our time trying."

"Stop wasting it talking then." Muttered Snape kissing her again and again "Bella, Bella, Bella.." he whispered through his kisses.

She kissed him back, longing for his touch. Like always, before they even began, her heart was already beating so fast, she swore it was popping out of her chest. She felt her cheeks grow warm as this happened. How did he turn her on so much?

Smirking he kissed her harder before letting his hand run over her cleavage "Calm down Bella, you'll finishing before we've even started." He teased wrapping a hand into her soft hair pushing her lips onto his even more.

She felt her cheeks warm even more. "I can't" She kissed him hard. "Once you've got me going.." She paused, clutching her legs tighter to his hips. "You've got me."

"That good am I?" Snape teased before letting his hands run under her skirts, rubbing her skin gently letting his lips lick down her neck.

"I don't know what it is about you.." She continued. "You just, you had me from the beginning." She muttered sticking her tongue in his mouth, before kissing along his jaw line.

"Well…" he smiled back kissing all the way down to her upper breasts that poked over her corset "..that's good to know. You always had me Bella."

She panted softly, while still trying to sound as egotistic as possible. "I know I did." She sniggered. "Even back at school." She fidgeted as he moved his lips around her sensitive bosom.

Groaning he moved underneath her, letting his mouth explore her more before he tugged down her corset letting them become slightly exposed "You know too well Bella." He whispered before running his hands over her nipples.

She closed her eyes and bit back a moan. "God, don't tease." She muttered, before quickly unlacing her corset, letting it drop. She looked down at him from where she was sat. "Like what you see?" she asked, a smirk dancing on her lips.

"You know I do." He smirked kissing her lightly before moving back underneath to kissing around her breasts before letting his fingertips lightly brush over her nipples teasing her with his touch.

She moaned loudly, shooting her eyes open. "As much as I do love this.." She continued. "I need you now." She slid off his hips, and sat on her knees at his feet. She slowly moved her hands up his legs towards his belt.

"You need to learn to last longer Bella." Teased Snape before titling back his head at her touch moaning lightly as she tugged at his belt.

"No." She said irritably. "When I want it, I want it. And when I want it, I get it." She stated plain as day. She fussed with his belt for a few minutes. "What the hell is wrong with it?" She growled. "You have it fused into your pants?"

Rolling his eyes Snape kissed her and undone his belt for her "Calm Bella." He whispered stroking at her hip "We've all the time in the world."

She looked at him. "Ah, but that's not true. If I'm not mistaken, we have a good 3, 4 months until I start to show.." She trailed off. "Once this vile thing inside me is matured enough, we can't be doing this very often, if at all." She paused, looking him in the eye. "I might go crazy."

"Don't think on it Bella." Muttered Snape aching for her touch more than ever as he grabbed her and kissing onto her breasts, sucking at her nipples, tugging them lightly between his teeth.

She giggled. Moving his head to her face. "What is your deal with my tits?" She laughed. "Lose the boxers." She ordered. "I do believe there are other places needing to be satisfied."

"Hey I love your tits!" he teased sucked them once more before putting on a small bow "Well, if you really wish.." he smirked slowly pulling off his boxers kissing her lightly.

*"Ah!" She stood up quickly, removing the remainder of her dress, it pooling around her ankles. She stepped out of them, giving him full view.

Licking his lips he grabbed her to him letting his hands run up the inner of her thighs smirking lightly.

She straddled his stomach, sniggering softly. She rubbed up his hard chest, she loved it. "You feel so good."

"I know.." he laughed pulling her closer and he grew more underneath her feeling himself pulse for more "..I can't help it, and you seem to be enjoying it."

"And if I am?" She asked, moving herself down towards his throbbing cock. She felt it hard on her leg. She giggled. "It looks as if you are too."

Looking to her Snape poked out his tongue "Hey that isn't my fault, you made it like that." He teased kissing her lightly letting his nails run up her back.

"Mmmm." She smirked. "I know I did, so put it to good use." She placed his hands on either side of her hips.

Sniggering Snape gripped her tightly and kissed her lips fully as he lowered her onto him before he thrust deep into her, letting out a small groan as he did so.

Bellatrix let out something between a gasp and a moan with he first thrust. She gripped his shoulders, moving with his hands pushing her hips down to his. She watched his expression with amusement.

Screwing his face Snape held her in place for a few moments before he slowly started to move, hardly able to keep himself still on the sofa.

She couldn't help but giggle at this, and her stuttered pants, and laughter proved this wasn't the time or place to be doing so. "Shit.." She whimpered, as he pounded into her time after time.

Not being able to keep still he picking her up and moved her against the bookcase, sitting her on the ledge "God!" he groaned as he pushed her legs apart, smashing into her deeper.

It didn't take much for the whole first floor to be filled echoing loudly with her high-pitched moans, and screams. She desperately needed something to pull on, or dig her nails into, the pleasure was so over-taking, she wasn't sure what to do, every time she tried to move, her eyes would just widen and mouth open just a tad more. "F-fuck!" She yelled, hitting her hand off the table, desperate to free her roudyness.

Crying out he moved faster into her getting pushed more by the screams that left her mouth but he wanted to make her scream for longer and louder. Running his hands up her legs, pushing them more apart, he let his fingers toy with the deep inners of her thighs before moving his head to tug at her nipples with his teeth "Shit Bella.." he gasped out harshly.

Her head hitting the wall, she nodded slightly. "Y-you, t-telling, m-me!!!!" She gasped, screaming even louder. She growled and continued to roll her hips upwards into his.

Never had he left like this with Bella. The pleasure had made his eyes go blurring, his pulse smash around him, the sweat pouring off me "FUCK!" he screamed out pounding into her even more "Fuck, fuck.." he groaned loudly taking her arse into his hands letting him move even further into her wanting to hit that spot "..Ohh fuck!"

"Ah!" She screamed, as he forcefully thrust into her. Her approaching orgasm was making her toes point and curl, she stretched out her arms grabbing his shoulders, digging her nails into them, though not aware of how hard she was. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

He wanted to tell her to loosen her nails but he couldn't speak, his was show close but he wanted to drag it out as much as he could. He gripped her tighter, moving her arse with his hips smashing into her as much as he could making his eyes roll into the back of his head before dropping in onto Bellatrix's shoulder screaming out.

She gave one last piercing scream, arching her back, and curling her toes, shooting Snape a wide-eyes expression, before falling limp.

Shaking his head Snape pulled her back up to him, kissing her hard before he seemed to pick up his pace, smashing into her warm, wet entrance "Don't leave me now Bella." He gasped wrapping his body up to hers, pushing her legs apart more as he felt the pleasure build up to an extreme making him scream louder than ever, leaving him light headed.

All she could do now was pant heavily. She was so star struck she couldn't bring enough air to make any sound, but the occasional gasp. She looked at him from under her lashes, smirking deviously.

Finally after a good few minutes Snape smashed into her once more before crying out as his body exploded with pleasure making him grip her tightly as he filled her before his eyes rolled back and his body fell from hers as he collapsed onto the floor below.

She was gone. She slid down the book shelf, and hit the floor, aside Snape.


	5. A Sister's Love

Laughing Snape tugged Bellatrix closer to him as they sat on the sofa looking at her small bump that had now started to form from her stomach. Smiling he took her hand in his and ran it over her stomach "See I told you you'd be fine after a while!" he gleamed watching the tiniest smile creep onto Bellatrix's face as his fingers touched hers.

She half-smirked. "Mmm.." She agreed. "But it doesn't mean I like the kid." She corrected pointing a finger at him, and looking up at him. "So don't for a minute think that's gunna change. It's not even born yet, and already it's a little fuck. Giving me such discomfort, and making me fat.." Her lips curled upwards.

"Number one it's a few more months and secondly your not fat, it's the baby growing, not you!" he smiled kissing her head "Come on Bella a few more months and you get to hold your very own child in your arms." He reassured gently stroking her cheek "Though even I have to say I miss our time together." He smirked and teased before going back to her bump.

She smiled at him. "Yes, you liked that didn't you?" She giggled quirking an eye brow at him. She rubbed her stomach. "Well, whose fault is that, that we no longer share that time?" She asked, eyes widening, as she poked his chest with the tip of her finger.

"Hey it takes two to tango Bella." He sniggered before grabbing her finger and pulling her in for a kiss "Anyway don't blame me for it all..you didn't seem that bothered enough to stop it."

She opened her mouth, some-what smirking in disbelief. "Don't you even dare!" She laughed. "I did so try to stop you, numerous times!" She reassured.

"Well you obviously you didn't fight back hard enough then." He laughed kissing her head before patting her bump and getting up "Meeting later. You coming along?" he asked to her.

She flushed, ignoring the first comment. "Well of course." She stated. "Yourself?" She asked a little nervously, not knowing how people would react to her now oh-so noticeable bump.

He nodded and bit his lip "Bella you need to make a big thing out of Rodolphus being 'missing' at least just say he won't be here to see his Death Eater son grow up, yes?" he sighed and moved to sit down next to her again "What are we going to do?"

She sighed. "S'what I was thinking.." She continued. "It would work out.." She continued. She quirked an eye brow at him. "What makes you think it will be a boy?" She asked amused.

"I don't. I'm sure Rodolphus would say that though. If anything I think it's going to be a girl." He said smiling lightly before moving down to kiss her stomach rubbing her leg lightly.

"Really now?" She asked curiously. "Why do you say that?" She again rubbed a hand over her stomach.

"Just a hunch." He smirked shrugging his shoulder before cupping her face in his hands "Bella, me and you and the baby. We'll be fine. I promise. I won't anything hurt us never ever." He stated wanting this family more than anything else in the world.

"So you've said.." she sighed, running out of ideas to convince him it this wasn't expectable. Really, despite the fact she hated kids, and the fact she had no time for it, at all. Why else was it a problem. It wasn't supposed to happen, but in all honesty, what Snape was saying sort of made perfect legitimate sense. She was starting to understand.

"We'll be fine, ok love?" he muttered kissing her cheek lightly and moving closer to her before taking her hand and putting it over her stomach "That's all that matters at the end of the day."

"Yeah, yeah.." She snorted smirking a bit. She sighed again. "God, I wonder what Cissy's gunna say.. "

"I'm sure she'll be very annoyed, your child is bound to be of higher statues." Smirked Snape thinking the same as Bellatrix "Very annoyed indeed. And I'm sure you'll rub it in just a bit, wont you Bella." He teased.

She laughed. "Damn straight." Finally, after all these years, I have something to brag to Cissy about.." She trailed off, getting lost in her own memories. "Always getting what she wanted, always the pretty blonde..." she muttered shaking her head.

"I never understood that." Muttered Snape "I mean come one, you were bound to make the better Death Eater from the whole of your family." He snarled before laughing "And her and Lucius really don't make me laugh!"

She laughed slightly. "Me neither really," she said looking at him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I mean, she's so over rated." She continued. "And I bet her little prick won't be anything next to mine!" She laughed cruelly.

"Course it won't Bella." He said placing his head onto hers kissing her hair before sighing "Well this is going to be a tense meeting later." He breathed clenching his fist. If anyone found out about him and Bellatrix there'd be trouble.

She rolled her eyes. "Merlin, tell me about it.." She muttered. "I think it's best if we just don't talk to each other." She paused, realizing the extremes they had to go to in order to make people's thoughts of the pair ease. "Or, look at each other.'

"Now that's going to be hard." He smiled kissing her head again "Maybe, just maybe, I'll pretend to bitch about you a little. Would that help?" he muttered feeling even more tense about the night ahead.

"That might work." She said, taking his hand in hers, and rubbing it, feeling oddly cuddly. "Don't over-do it though; I'll just laugh at you."

"You know I won't!" he giggled before gripping her hand kissing her cheek before sniffing "Maybe you should get sleep? It's going to be a long night, I know it."

She smiled kissing him on the cheek. "What is with you and wanting to send me off to bed so much?" She giggled moving to straddle him. She raised her eye brow.

"Because you need you rest!" he laughed before frowning shaking his head as her legs touched his "And you shouldn't be doing this to me either. So go to bed."

"Awwe.." She pouted."Why?" She teased, spreading her legs more sinking onto him. "You love when I do this."

"Maybe I do but not when that is poking into my stomach." He said nodding to her bump "It feels weird." He sighed before running he hand over her bump before kissing her lips lightly.

She looked down at it, quick and up to meet this eyes again. "What this there to it?" She laughed. "It's actually going to get alot bigger. I was reading this book about babies an-" She stopped talking realizing what she had just admitted, and looked away.

Trying to hold back a sly smile Snape laughed "My Bella read a baby book, bloody hell!" he teased before kissing her lightly "So then, what did it say?"

She ignored the first comment, as it was humiliating for people to learn that she was actually taking an interest in this. "Well, since I'm only a little over 4 months pregnant, it can still get up to 4 times as big as it is now!" She laughed. "And that's only if the child is at normal size."

"Normal size." He smiled shaking his head "You do make me laugh Bella." He dropped his hands onto her thigh and sighed "Now get off me you little tease."

"No." She laughed, planting her hands to the back of the sofa. "I think I like it here." She moved in and kissed him on the lips.

"You can be so bloody annoying, do you know that?" muttered Snape through her kiss before he leant in and kissed her back running a hand through her hair.

She smirked deviously pulling away. "Yes." She agreed. "But, it has its advantages." She kissed him again. "For the both of us."

"I guess I can't argue at that." Murmured Snape kissing her back letting his hands run up her arms and over her back.

She giggled, as she seen she had got him going. "Hmm.. I don't know, I think I'm a little tired now." She winked at him, and flipped her hair to one side.

He ignored her and kissed her lips before taking her movement to his advantage as he moved and began to kiss down her neck, licking at her bare skin.

She sniggered, knowing he would eventually give in. No man could resist her, especially not Snape. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and moaned softly.

"Damn your gift of winning men over." Muttered Snape against her skin before running his hands up her legs, toying with her skin.

She leaned down and kissed along his collar bone, before kissing up his neck, and whispering in his ear. "You must admit, you quite enjoy it."

"Maybe I do." Replied Snape running his hands deep under her skirts to hold her arse "Maybe I don't." he smirked and leant his neck back at her touch.

She raised an eye brow at him and smirked tauntingly. "Well.." she sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't matter if I just left, and helped myself out?" She giggled, sitting herself up on him.

"I would mind." Stated Snape holding her arse tighter "You haven't finished what you started, thank you."

She felt herself flush before she smiled and looked away. She looked back at him, looking him in the eye. Without taking her eyes off his, she moved in and placed a gentle kiss on his** lips.**

Smiling Snape wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer kissing her back before he sighed and pulled back, brushing some of her hair away from her hair "Have I told you that your beautiful?" he said blushing a little.

She blushed, wildly, widening her eyes at him. She was a little taken a back. Not because it wasn't true, she knew she was quite intoxicating, but coming from Serverus Snape himself, it meant something. She didn't know what to say. She cleared her throat, bowing her head, trying to hide her very noticeable pale cheeks fall red. She looked up again, eyes meeting his. "You're blushing."

Laughing Snape looked up and pushed her hair back and her face up "And so are you!" he smirked stroking one of his fingers along her bottom lip "If anything you're blushing more than me." Smiling he leant in and kissed over the trail he'd just made with his finger "But it's true Bella, you're beautiful," he leant in a kissed her harder "stunning," another kiss "dazzling."

She giggled, leaning her head back. "Oh Serverus.." she muttered. "You don't have to do that you know." She kissed him back, just as hard if not harder than her was. "You've got me."

"Course I have to do it," he smiled holding her close to him "you've got me too, I have to." Looking up he leant into her, wrapping a hand deep into her curls before pushing his lips against her once more and letting out a small moan "But then again, you always had me."

"I know." She whispered, looking at his lips, then into his eyes, before locking her lips with his, passionately, her tongue finding his. Her slim shapely fingers slowly moved down his chest, finding the end of his robes.

Wrapping his tongue round hers, like a bond of their own, Snape smirked against her skin before moaning as her cool fingers seemed to ooze down his chest making him breathe in deeply and let down a small moan. Looking up to her he's hands went to her corset slowly undoing the laces and button's on them "I love you Bella." He whispered into her ear as he reached round her.

She exhaled deeply, reaching the bottom, and pulling his robes over his head. "I lo-" She stopped herself from saying the words, by again, kissing him hungrily.

Snape kissed her back before tugging her chest from the over tight corset. Smirking he kissed down her cheek, around her collar bone before stopping just above her breasts. Running his hands up he circled them with his fingertips before leaning down and kissed and licking along them lightly.

She moaned lightly, feeling his tongue along her breasts. She loved the feeling, it made her stomach twinge. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Turning her Snape leant over her letting his mouth explore her breasts even more. How he loved to feel her hot flesh melt like butter into his mouth. Bringing his hands up he teased her through her soft, silky underwear suppressing a moan as he did.

She sighed, and gave a weak smile. She grabbed his arm, and placed them on the waist band to her lacy underwear. "You know I hate teasing."

"I know you do," smile Snape as he slowly tugged them down "worth a try though wasn't it." Slowly he pulled off her skirts leaving her in nothing. His eyes went to her bump he leant down and kissed along it, nipping at her here and there.

She toyed with his hair, and kissed his head, while he played with her stomach. She realized her ring getting caught in his hair. Her wedding ring. Right away, she took her fingers from his head, and took the ring off, throwing it across the room.

Moving down he kissed the uppers of her thighs, licking down them before running his fingers along her flesh. His back shivered at her touch, making the hairs on his arms stand up. Looking up he smiled and kissed her quickly before moving back down to her legs once more.

As always, already she felt her heart racing, an ever-growing chest heaving, as he got close and closer to the part of her body that ached for his touch the most. She let out a soft whimper.

Shuffling closer to her he smirked before trailing his finger over hear before pushing one fingertip deep into her warm entrance, he smirked watching her body squirm underneath him as he slowly added fingertip after the other making his pulse quicken and his heart thump against his rib cage.

She felt her back bow off of the sofa, as he slipped his fingers into her hot core. She grabbed hold of his shoulder, wanting to feel nothing more than his throbbing member fill her, and make her moan.

Trying to hold back a laugh he pushed his fingers deeper into her, pumping them in and out of her. Biting on his lip he leant up to her kissing her belly before moving past her breats and nibbling onto her ear "Bloody hell Bella." He groaned into one as he felt himself grow even more.

"Please." She muttered in his ear, pushing his back closer to her form. "I need you." She panted under his pressure.

Pulling his fingers from her he stood over her looking to her stomach, he looked up biting her lip "This is gunna get in the bloody way." He muttered before shrugging his shoulder and moved down to kiss her. Pushing her legs apart he moved nearer to her "Ready, dear Bella?" he smirked.

"God.." She moaned. "I'm so fucking ready." She whispered, her hands fingering with his lower back, pushing him towards her. "Take me." She whispered.

"With pleasure." Snape hissed as he pushed his throbbing member deep into her, letting out a little scream of pleasure as he did so. Bringing his hands up he grabbed her belly holding her flesh that kept his baby safe. Leaning up he kissed her as he started to roll his hips into hers before he dropped his head in aid to take in deep breaths.

She placed her small hands over his large ones, over her stomach. She threw her head back as her entered her in one smooth motion, loving the sensation it gave her.

He kissed her hands lightly, gripping onto them with his fingers as he drove harder into her silky flesh loving to feel her wrap around him. Screwing his face he let out short, harsh pants as he felt her fluid slide along him making him quicken his pace and suck at her neck.

Gradually, she began to move her hips with his, but not as much as she used to. Lately she had felt very conscious about the way she looked. She felt she was losing her beauty on the count of the child growing inside of her. She felt Serverus might lose interest in her.

Groaning he tilted his head back, letting the cool air around him rush down his throat and fill his lungs. Moving his hips faster he stood right over her, one hand on her belly and the other gripping the back on the sofa helping to keep him up "Shit.." he gasped out loud hearing it echo around him.

Bellatrix moaned in pleasure, as he filled her again and again. She gripped onto his shoulders, helping the rhythm. The feeling of his cold, large hands on her stomach, combined with his throbbing member crashing into her hot core was amazing.

Laughing Snape looked up to her and kissed her quickly as he moved deeper into her "You've no idea how much I love that sound coming from your mouth Bella!" he giggled and kissed down her neckline and around her breasts. He ran his hands over her belly before taking hers into his and wrapping him fingers tightly around them.

Smirking Bellatrix looked down at him, her chest heaving. She giggled and let out a load, throaty moan "Hm, I like to hear it too." She gripped his fingers back and tugged them close to her chest, letting him feel her all over "Keep that up and you'll be hearing a lot more!"

Letting out a small laugh he went with her hand till she dropped them onto her chest "Well, looks like I will have to keep going." He agreed with her before suddenly he dropped his head down so her sucked hardly at her chest that heaved in front of him making him groan out and wrap his arms around her waist before suddenly he pulled out of her.

"God please do.." She arched her back when he started once more on her chest and he slide out of her "Don't stop.." She muttered moaning his name lightly. "Serverus.."

His body shivered and he felt himself becoming harder against her thigh. He pushed his mouth harder onto her chest, pushing her back a little as she sat on his lap "I-I don't have the idea to stop, Bella." He groaned, bringing his hand up to rub at the lowers of her breasts.

She tilted her head back, her body begging for more. She tightend her legs around his, and placed hercold hands on his sholders. She closed her eyes softly."Then please..." She whispered.

"Please what Bella?" he teased moving his hands so it ran down her legs the wove around to stroke the inner of her thighs as he looked at her bump heaving against his stomach "What Bella? Tell me."

She sighed, panting a little eager. "You know what.." She almost snapped. "Just hurry up." She breathed. She felt her cheeks heat up. She noticed since she had started seeing snape, she blushed alot more than she used to. Too much for comfort.

He smiled and pulled her up a little so he could slide back between her legs. He loved to tease her, though more than half the time it didn't work, but it was fun all the same. Lifting his hips up he pushed into her filling her up with his length.

She let out somthing between a moan and a gasp, as he filled her. "God, fuck me." She whimpered, feeling very oblivious to everything else, exept for her aching need to feel him move inside her.

Nodding he placed his hands onto her hips and lifted her lightly before he slammed her down onto him making him groan out loud and shiver lightly. He felt her hips buck as they met in contact making him push into her more becoming more and more turned on by the noises and pants that crept from her mouth.

She dugg her nails into his sholders, hissing as he slid himself inside of her, "Oh god.." she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut and biting at her bottom lip. The sensation was uncanning. She loved it, but behind all that sensation, she felt somthing new, somthing she didn't quite like, or understand. Pain.

Placing his lips near to her ear Snape moaned lightly into her warm flesh as he ran his hands down her legs, wrapping them around her thighs before he had the need to push deeper, pick up the pace, smash his body cleanly into hers. Holding her hips up Snape pulled back before he slammed straight into her flowing flesh before he nipped at her jaw line and started to shift to hit at her spot "Bella," he muttered letting his hands run to her breasts "my dear, dear Bella."

Bellatrix gasped as he did this. Pleasure, yes. The pleasure was all so blissful. But the pain was really startign to overtake it. She wasn't sure why, and it was bothering her. "Sn-snape.." she panted. "I.."

"Yes Bella." He groaned hardly unable to talk anymore. Shifting he shoved deeper and quicker into her before his thumbs gently ran over her breasts, tugging and pinching her flesh as he went, a gasp escaping his mouth as she clenched him with her inners, her body shaking lightly.

She hissed in pain. "It hurts.." she whimpered, as he smashed deeper and harder into her. He seemed to be off already, not paying attention to anything she was trying to tell him. What the hell was wrong with her? Perhaps if was all in her head. Or maybe even the ever-changing hormones taking effect on her body?

Snape swore at the amount of pleasure that flowed throughout his body. His legs shook before he gripped her breasts and shoved harder and deeper into her, no longer caring that she was talking to him. Bellatrix liked it this way, rough and her little words wouldn't stop him. Whining he pulled back once more time before he exploded and poured deep into her soothing, wet flesh "Fuck." He muttered looking down at her pale face before he frowned "What's the matter?"

"Uh!" Despite the pain, his climax also brought her's. She sat silent huffing for air, before looking up at him, not impressed. "It hurt I said." She snapped before standing up and grabbing her clothing.

Frowning Snape watched her moved around before he grabbed her wrists "I-I..sorry. I didn't hear you." He bit his lip showing he was truly worried for his dark angel "I didn't know, I would've stopped." Looking down at her stomach he sighed "Did I do anything to it? Did I do anything to you?"

She sighed shaking her head. "No.." she declared. "Don't listen to me." She muttered. "I'm a whinny mess at the moment." She dropped her clothes, muttering a spell under her breath, and her black silk house robe came floating into the room, falling around her form. "I'm going to take a shower."

Nodding lightly Snape gently stroked her cheek "I'm sorry. I'm a fool." He stated before he lightly hugged her "Maybe you should see a doctor Bella," he held his hand up as she tried to protest "I don't care if you hate them, we need to know both of you are fine."

She looked at him in suprise. "I'm sure it's fine." she said as if it were nothing. "Besides Snape, there is no chance in hell I am letting some filthy Muggle's hands come anywhere close to me." She spat. "No matter what." she pouted up at him.

"I'm not letting this one slide." He muttered looking down at her with a concerned expression "You need to see someone soon Bella, you both do. What if something is wrong? What happens if you get worse and refuse to have help?" he bit his lip and looked down "What if I lose you?"

She smiled lightly falling into his arms. "You won't lose me.." She sighed. She pulled away, seeing his worried expression. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I make no promises that I won't kill the bloody muggle, just telling you in advance." She scowled and quivered at the thought. "Filthy.."

Beaming in delight Snape kissed her lightly "Forget the shower," he said happily "I'm making my evil Bella a nice relaxing bath!" smirking he pulled away before he quickly ran upstairs into the bathroom and filled it up. A few moments later he tugged back down stairs before he scooped her up into his arms and took her to the bathroom "For you My Lady." He smiled.

She pouted still, trying to keep angry, looking for somthing to complain about, and smiled a bit, before pouting. "You forgot bubbles." She pointed out, grabbing a long glass corked-bottle of bubble bath. She removed her robe, letting it pool at her feet, gasping at her own reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. "Blimey." She gapped. "I look a state.." She ran a hand over her still-growing stomach, and then threw her wild curls.

Laughing Snape stood behind her, his eyes wondering over her curvy body "Hmm, to me you look pregnant." He smirked before rolling his eyes and taking the bottle off her "Anyway, you still look lovely," he tilted his head "ok, maybe the hairs going a little crazy but apart from that you're still beautiful Bella." Laughing he pulled the cork from the bottle and poured it into the steamy water "Happy?" he added as he watched her hands play with her stomach.

She turned around to look at him before slowly stepping into the steamy liquid. "Hmm.. satisfactury I suppose.." She smirked, sinking into the water, he eyes closed and head tilted, as she sighed. He was too good to her. "Now what's this about wild hair?" She questioned with raised eye brows, somthing that said she meant buisness even with her eyes closed.

Rolling his eyes Snape sat on the edge of the bath and flicked water at her "I never said the wild hair wasn't nice," he smirked "did I? What I meant to say was that the wild hair was just as stunning as its owner." Biting his lip he held back a laugh before grabbing a bottle of shampoo and walking behind her. Pouring some of the liquid into his hands he looked down at her "Now if I get some of this in your eye," he said as he gently rubbed his palms into her hair "I'm running a mile because you'll kill me." He laughed lightly before he let down and kissed one of her slightly soapy ears.

She giggled lightly. "You kiss so much ass sometimes..." she trailed off still laughing. She then nodded. "And I have to say i'm glad you know the tole of making my eyes burn to redness.." She said as-a-matter-of-factly "Though, the consequences I reckon will be far more severe than running a mile."

Snorting Snape rubbed lightly at her dark curls "I've got to kiss someone arse, and well I think kissing Bellatrix Lestrange's arse would just make my day." Sighing he leant close to her once more before he snorted "Ah, but if I run a mile you would never caught up," he pointed at her belly "not with that weighing you down. So, I win."

She laughed again at his first comment. "I rest my case." She then snorted back. "I could out run you any day." She scoffed. "Even with this great lump." She ran a hand over her stomach, before sighing. "Merlin, we are going to make quite the parents. I pitty the child to be brutaly honest." She giggled lightly.

"Sure, sure Bella." He said as he watched her stroke her stomach. Oddly he loved to watch her run her finger over her beautiful baby bump, like she was connecting with the baby she pretended she had little interest in. Smiling he teased his finger through her hair before cupping water in his hands "Well, knowing you Bellatrix you'll have it killing muggles by the time it can hold a wand." He laughed before letting the water seep from his hands onto her hair, watching the bubbles trail away.

"Well," She shrugged nodding. "Despite my low likings for the vile, if it's going to be pesting around me for so long, it needs to know it's place." She said simply. "Needs to learn how to deal with such skum." Even the thought of muggles made her scowl. She paused for a moment, staring blankly at the wall, remembering he was dragging her to the Muggle Hospital sometime in the new future, and turned to him, pouting. "Please don't make me go?"

"Oh Bella, I'm sure you'll make just the perfect mother. A lovely yummy mummy." He smiled before she felt her turn, his soapy hands pulled away from her hair before he frowned her shook her head "If we're doing this then we're doing it the right way." He sighed looking at her with a straight forward face "I'm not coming this far for something to go wrong all because you wouldn't let a muggle look at you for ten minutes to check both you and the baby."

She looked up at him pouting and hitting her back off the tub, huffing before wrapping her arms around her chest. "Fine." She muttered. There was a pause before she continued. "You're a Halfblood, so tell me, what exactly should I be expecting from this procedure?" She asked, widening her eyes.

Rolling his eyes at her he washed his hands off in the water before he looked at her, a light scowl on his face before he muttered "Simple enough. They give you a scan, which shows you the baby and they check to see if anything's wrong, what gender it is and many months till your due. Simple and easy Bella, nothing to get all wound up over."

She scoffed. "All that just to find our a few prior features of an infant?" She scowled. "Fucking muggles.." she spat under her breath, shaking her head. "This scan you speak of, what is it's purpose? What is needed in order to perform this 'scan?'" She was a bit confused as to how it worked still/ Though, she would never admit. "What is the baby shown on? I don't-" She stopped herself from saying it.

Smirking lightly Snape moved and sat on the bath edge before he said "A scan. It gets a picture through from the inside of your stomach. They'll put this little scanner onto your stomach and then a picture of it will come up on a screen." He nodded quickly "There, it'll be over in a few moments, so don't worry your pretty little head over it."

"Hmmm.." She sighed, quickly rinsing herself, and standing up, pulling out the plug of the tub before doing so. She stood staring at Snape, as if wanting somthing. When he sat still looking at her, a smirk spread across her face, and her eye brows rose. "Towel?" She Implied, a demand more than a question, holding her arm out, and her other arm on her waist.

Standing up with a small sigh he grabbed a towel from behind before going over to her "You want this towel?" he smiled holding it out in front of her before quickly pulling it back as she went to grab for it "Aw, sorry Bella. I don't think I want to give it to you." Laughing he stroked her cheek lightly before he shoved the towel under his robes and out of her reach.

She put both hands on her hips at that, tilting her head down a bit, giving him a warning look. "Real mature Serverus." She laughed, before restaining a serious look. "Now come on,Give it to me Snape." She almost half smirked.

"Oh, you big meany." He pulled the towel from under his robes before he threw it over her head with a little laugh "Ah, now that's what you call undying beauty," he smirked as she pulled the towel from her head, her hair messing up as she did so "lovely little Bella." He moved closer before he took the towel once more and wrapped it carefully over her body and stomach before he kissed her lightly.

She kissed him back softly, before pulling away and smiling. "Ass hole." She giggled, before stepping out of the bath tub carefully, making her way towards the door. She cought herself in the mirror again. "Revolting." She pouted. "Towel wont even fit around me soon.." She sighed harshly, before continueing for her bedroom, leaving out the door.

"I try my best." He laughed as he followed her out before he scoffed lightly "Bella. I've told you that you still look lovely. Beautiful. Stunning." He nodded to get his point across "And it's not you that's changing, it's the baby, growing nice and fast." He kissed her neck lightly as he walked behind her "Anyways, I think you look rather cute with that bump. Oddly suits you."

She sighed, walking into her room,lazily letting the towel fall, and clumbsily walking ot her wordrobe picking out a short emeraled night dress, pulling it over her head, and falling on her back onto the bed. "But you /have/ to say that.." She whined. "Don't lie, i'm a fat troll!" She felt the familiar sting in the back of her eyes that she felt often three, four times a day, before a tear strolled down her cheek. In frusuration, she clenched her teeth grunting loudly, throwing a pillow at the bed's headboard. "What the hell am I doing?"

"Bellatrix." Sighed Snape as he went and sat with her on with bed "Of course I don't think that, I don't love you less because you've got a bigger belly. Come here." He muttered pulling her over to him before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder "Listen to me. You're still a stunning woman, no matter what. You Bellatrix Lestrange are one of the most stunning women I've ever seen... no, you are the most stunning woman I've ever seen, bump or not."

She continued pouting before she smiled at him, before kissing him on the cheek, tearing up. Damn mood swings yet again. "You think so?" She smiled up at him, leaning against his sholder. "I love you.." she giggled.

Letting happiness feel him he nodded "Of course I do, If I didn't think so then I wouldn't be telling you know, would I?" he whispered lightly pulling her closer to his body before he gently placed a kiss on top of her head "And, I love you too Bella."

They sat in peacefull silence for a few moments before she turned to him. There had been somthing on her mind since the topic of the hospital scan had come up. What the hell was he thinking? More so, what the hell was /she/ thinking agreeing to going to such a place?"I've decided I am not going to that muggle place." She said confidently. "Not ever, no way."

"For fuck sake Bella!" snapped Snape "You need to go, you need to be check out, something could be wrong." He shook his head and let his arm fall from her shoulder "You don't seem to understand that I'm not bothered about the muggles I'm bothered for the baby, it needs to be checked out."

She huffed crossing her arms and siting up on her knees on the bed. "I refuse!" She snapped back. "You don't seem to understand that I don't want muggles anywhere in my site let alone touch me, and then some!" She stood up walking towards her vanity. "The child is fine." She said casually. "I'm fine." She continued. "I see no need."

"How the hell do you know that?" he yelled at her before standing up and kicking the bed "You don't know anything! You're too right Bella, you don't know anything about this 'veil' baby, nothing! Just because you cannot sit in a room and get your on child, a life inside you get looked at." He snapped before shaking his head and grabbing a coat from the side. He needed to get out incase he'd say something worse off.

She stopped moving, putting her hands on her hips. "If you havn't noticed I am the one carrying this child!" She roared as he went to leave. "And you're the one who made me like this! I never wanted the bloody thing in the first place, and now you're saying I have to go to a fucking Muggle hospital?" She shrieked, looking at him in disbelief.

"Well like I said it takes two of us you know! Not like I couldn't control it!" he snapped before slamming the door open "Just because you're too childish to go to a fucking room to make sure your baby is alive and well!" scoffing he turned, slamming the door behind him.

She sighed, not bothering to go after him. She sat for a good half hour, before getting up, taking off her nightgown, and taking a dress out of her wordrobe, and slipping on her black hooded coat. She fled down the stairs, swinging open her door, seeing and feeling nothing but the empty and coldness of the night. In a time like this when she felt so alone and vulnerable, there was only one person she could trust with her deapest scandals. It was time she told Narcissa.

"Stupid bloody woman." Muttered Snape as he stormed down the road in need of a beer and the pub worked well with this idea.

"Draco why do you never pick up after you!" called Narcissa Malfoy as she bent over and scooped up some of her sons clothing causing her long blonde hair to fall over her shoulders. Standing back up she heard a knock on the door making her sigh and send a house elf off to open the door "Draco, come and get these cloths now before I set them on fire!"

When the small old, wrinkled house elf answered the door, Bellatrix simply gave it a warning look that said "You'd better let me through" and it slowly walked away. She walked inside, and down the rug, her feet meating the end of it as her eyes met Narcissa, her sister whom she hand't seen in months. "Cissy.." She whispered. "We have to talk."

"Bella?" gasped Narcissa the cloths lightly falling from her hand "I.. oh, but of course. Come through." She muttered showing her sister into the kitchen "Where have you been? People have been talking.."

She sighed. "I have no doubt they have.." she breathed. She paused. It was akward being in the Malfoy home once again. It had felt like forever and a day since she had. "These past few months, I've made some horrible, terrible mistakes." She said, running a hand through her hair. She looked around, peering through the kitchen door, and seeing the dining room, full of men. Laughing, and drinking. Including Lucuis sitting at the end of it. "Could we perhaps go somewhere more private?"

Frowning Narcissa watch her older sisters tired, worried form before she nodded and lead her into the small study at the back of the room. It was odd, seeing her sister look so put off, Bellatrix Lestrange never made mistakes, never regretted anything she'd done in the past "Oh, well. Please sit," she muttered taking her sister into the room and pulling out a chair "don't you want to take that big coat off? You must be boiling."

She sat at a chair opposite to her sister, merly shaking her head. Well, where was she to start? She had managed to do so many things worth stressing over, it was hard for her to pick. She sat, toying with her fingers for a moment, before looking up at her sister. "Rodolphus is dead." She whispered.

Narcissa's eyes widened for a moment before she clear her throat "Dead?" she whispered, her voice a little high pitched "How? I mean… Bella, I'm sorry. But, how?"

She looked down before continuing. "We killed him." She cleared her throat, her eyes finding Narcissa's again. "Serverus and I that is.."

"Killed?" gasped Narcissa her hand coming up to her chest "Severus! What the hell do you think you were doing?" she shook her head and leant a little closer to Bellatrix "You killed your husband! What made you bloody do that? The both of you!"

"Shhh!" Bellatrix hissed at her sister's reaction. "He.." bellatrix started. "He abused me." She admited, frowning at the memories. "And Serverus, well, I guess you could say we-" She planted her palm to her forehead. "How shall I put this?" She leaned in closer, giving a throaty whisper. "I'm pregnant Cissy, and it's not Rod's."

A saddened face appeared as Bellatrix told her younger sister what had happened with Rodolphus before she gasped and almost fell off her chair "Pregnant!" she whispered almost unable to keep herself from screaming in shock "It's his? Snape's?" Bellatrix Lestrange, pregnant, it was enough to shock most people.

"Yes.." She hissed low and shamefully. "I knew I could trust you Cissy, I had to tell someone." She noticed her Sister's distress and moved to sit beside her. "It was one isolated sexual incounter.." She admited, feeling a bit foolish and dirty talking of such with her own sister. "And it just became more and more, untill i'm with child."

"Course you can trust me. I'm just so shocked. Firstly you and Snape, that's news in itself and then there's you, Bellatrix Lestrange expecting a baby." She looked down at her covered stomach before she sighed and hugged her sister "It's wonderful news, maybe a little unexpected but all the same.."

She hugged her back, letting a few tears escape and regretting it imidietly. "It's not wonderful.." She whimpered into her sister's sholder. "I'm not fit to be a mother." She sighed. "Snape and I fueding non-stop, and my mood swings not helping matters.. I don't want a child." She sobbed lightly, feeling strange being the one to cry on her sister's sholder, rather than the sister being cried on.

Hushing her she held Bellatrix closer feeling a little happy that her sister could really take emotions to heart and need someone to lean on "Oh don't say such a thing! All us women think we're not good enough but deep down we all want our own children." She whispered before she sighed lightly "And I'm sure Snape doesn't mean it, he's no doubt looking out for you.. he used to like you so much in school."

She sniffled once more before, pulling away, running a finger under her eyes. "What the hell am I crying about?" She snorted. "I don't know what I would do without you.." She admited for the first time, surprising herself even."These emotions.." She muttered under her breath. She half smirked at Narcissa. "Well, they all fancied us at school Cissy.."

"Everyone needs to cry at sometime Bella, it's perfectly natural." Smiled Narcissa before she patted her sisters knee "And I'm here for you no matter what, it's nice to know that you still trust me, that you come to me for help." She laughed before nodding "Hmm, but the boys went for you more. Now, tell me, Snape… do you like him?"

She sighed, smirking and blushing a bit. "I hate him.." She said truthfully. "But I love him so much it's disgusting quite frankly." She also said truthfully. She looked at Narcissa and smiled. "I'm flatered, but you were quite beautiful Cissy" She ran her hand over her sister's on her knee.."still are."

Tilting her head to once side Narcissa took in her older sisters words. She was a little shocked that Bellatrix could love a man, no matter how much she hated him. Sighing she took her sisters hand "But you love him, and no doubt he loves you, you must know that?" she whispered before blushing and biting on her lower lip "Oh, Bella, hush. You're just as beautiful; I always wanted your dark looks. Their magical."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know how to feel about any of this." She muttered. "Not as though I have control of what I feel anyways.." She huffed. "And, why thank you Cissy, though, I always have admired your blue eyes.." What the hell? Why was she telling her this? Had she really just said she loved Snape?

Sighing Narcissa leant closer to her sister, cupping her cheeks into her hands "If you love him then take him. It's the one thing I've learnt in life is that if someone loves you for who you are and not what you do then take them as soon as you can." She whispered with a small smile on her face "You're having his child Bella, that's a part of him inside you and its there to stay." She added gently before she shook her head "Oh, no blue eyes are horrid. I'd rather have your ones, you can hold back secrets in them..mine just show them off to the world." Smiled Narcissa with a little laugh.

She nodded looking at her little sister. "Well, yes, I suppose you're right.." She muttered. "But it's Snape. I mean, who would have thought? Out of all people i've-" She stopped flushing slightly before She ran her slender fingers through her sister's smooth, milky hair. "And your silky blonde hair.." She trailed off "I've always secretly wanted it."

"Bellatrix, listen to me, I mean I've never thought of you and Snape..but it's kind of cute." Narcissa giggled lightly "Just the thought of you two and a baby.." she trailed off in thought before she felt her sisters hands around her hair "Well," she looked up to her sisters hair "I'd rather keep it thanks, yours if a little, wild." She finished with a laugh and shook her head "Ermm, Bella. Are you showing? I mean, if you don't want people to know it's not going to work."

She smirked nudging Narcissa a bit. "Shut up Cissy." She teased. "It's not cute." She ran a hand over her stomach before continuing. "I know it's not going to work. I'm already well on my way to being as big as a house.." She bit her lip. "Which is why Snape and I have decided to inform everyone the child was Rodolphus's."

"It so is! You've got yourself someone. And he makes you blush!" giggled Narcissa before she watch her sisters hands "Let me see." She muttered opening her sister's heavy clock "Oh Bella," she whispered as her eyes wondered over the bump "it's huge! Aww, my big sisters having a baby!" she laughed a little before looking up "Rodolphus? But.. well, if you two both agree on it. That's a little harsh on Snape, raising a child with people thinking it's your husbands, dead husbands."

She waved off her sister at the first comment, going back to the matter of the baby. "I know." She sighed. "He says he is fine with it, but, I don't think it's fair. we don't want it getting around. " She scoffed. "I mean, people are already talking with Snape and I being gone for so long. They might as well know the truth.."

Slowly Cissy ran her hands over Bellatrix's stomach, a small smile on her face "As unfair as it is I'm sure he'd do it just to make you happy. I've seen the way, at some meetings, the way he looks at you." She bit her lip at the thought of Snape, the way he looked at Bellatrix before, the way his eyes lapped her up "And if you want to tell people then do what you wish, just expect people to be a little shocked and some of them a little bitchy. It'll happen. Even with me a Lucius, people talked even though we were married."

She cleared her throat, feeling her sister's hands rest on her stomach. "I don't know what to do." She admitted flatly. "I guess we will cross these bridges when we arrive to them." She breathed. She paused, letting Cissy's hands explore her stomach for a few moments. "Well, I'd better leave now. Snape's probably home looking for me."

"Just make sure you don't get hurt. I'd hate to see you get put down by all this." Sighed Cissy as she gently patted Bellatrix's stomach and pulled away "Now, you need to go home and sort this all out. Tell him you love him, at least." She smiled and stood up.

Sitting in the pub Snape placed his glass onto the table and rubbed his head. Maybe he shouldn't' of yelled at her, he was just so worried, if he lost her he'd be broken. Sighing he stood up, brushing down his clock before he headed towards the door. He needed to tell her how he felt, needed to tell her what she and the baby meant to him. He needed her so much more then he first thought. He needed that crazy, wild hair, hormonal woman.

She smiled, standing up after her sister, and wrapping her arms around her again. "Don't worry about me. We'll manage.. we always do." She pulled back, kissing her on the cheek lightly. "I love you Cissy." She closed her coat once again, making sure to tie it tight enough to make certain it wouldn't come lose as she left Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa smiled at her sister as she left before she slumped into a chair and rubbed her head lightly. Was her sister really pregnant? Her own sister, Bellatrix Lestrange was having a baby, not just any baby..Snape's baby. Laughing to herself she stood up. She had to look on the plus side, her sister was happy and Cissy was soon to be an aunt.

"Bella?" Called Snape as he let himself into the house and looked around for her yet the house was empty, quiet, she must've gone out. Biting his lip she went over in his mind to what he was going to say to her, what he was going to pull from his heart.

She walked down the streets, trying not to wonder where he could be, or what he was doing, but somehow finding her mind drifting back to the topic. It was so late. Where could he have gone? He could have at least told her. She pouted as she kept walking, more and more eager to get home, hoping; praying even that he would return soon. He heels clamped on the roads all the way untill she arrived back at the house. She slowly walked up the path way, and opend the door, to find none other than Snape himself sitting in the parlor.

Lifting his head from his hands Snape looked at her, how beautiful she was, he could never get enough of her stunning, wild, dark looks. His mouth crept into a small smile as she walked him causing him to stand up and look at her "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. You know what's best," he muttered as his heart pounded against his ribs, he had to tell her what he felt "you're the one that's putting in all the work, I apologize."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Don't be sorry.." She muttered. "This, is all my fault, I just.." She trailed off not really knowing what to say. "Behind everything anyone says Snape, there is always some truth."

Shaking his head he pulled her into a hug "Don't be. I got us into this." His eyes flicked down to her belly before they pulled at her gaze "Bella." He whispered before he stroked her cheek "This is going to sound so stupid and well you won't like it, but, will you…." He trailed off and bit his lip "Be with me. Stay with me, the both of you, we can be a real family. I love you Bellatrix Lestrange and I never want to lose you. Though you make think I don't care I really do, I've been thinking ever since we were first together and I want you so much, I love you with all my heart. Be mine. Please."

She pulled away and looked at him in surprise. Was he serious? He actually wanted to be with her? For once in, in her whole life, a man, who was after more than just sex, a man who actually wanted love? She thought about it, letting tears well in her eyes out of pure happiness. "Of course.." She whispered, kissing him on the lips.

Kissing her back he wound his arm around her waist, pulling her as close as he could get "My Bella." He whispered before he pulled back and wiped under her eyelids "Don't cry." He smiled his heart finally finding someone he wanted, not like Lily, he more craved Lily. He wanted to tell Bellatrix what he really felt, all those years back how he thought of her, dreamt of her, wanted to be so close to her whenever possible, but for now he was happy just knowing she wanted him too.

She laughed lightly hugging him tightly, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I don't even know why I am crying." She scoffed, wiping her eyes. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. She sighed softly as she did so.

"It's because your just so in love with me. I mean, who isn't?" he joked nudging her lightly before his arms crept down her back and landed on the base of her back never wanting to move again. Sighing back he kissed the top of her head "So," he muffled through her hair "this meeting, it's soon, what are we going to say? Are we keeping to the Rodolphus plan?"

She pulled away a little to look up at him. "I went by Malfoy Manor tonight.." She admitted. "I told Narcissa. She agrees with me, she thinks it's too cold hearted to say it was Rod's, I'm thinking we should just tell the truth, I mean, people are going to put two and two together some point in time. I think the Dark Lord would much rather have us tell him up front, then him find out about it later."

Sighing Snape looked down "But, it's safer … I mean, what if the Dark Lord doesn't like it? He could hurt you!" he whispered lightly before he looked back up to her "Narcissa is a very smart person, but I don't mind saying the baby is Rodolphus', if it keeps you both safe I'm happy."

She shook her head. "Narcissa knows. I can see Narcissa telling Lucius, and Draco some way, somehow finding out and Draco is a little rat. Once Draco knows, all the Death Eaters are sure to find out, and If the Dark lord finds out about it by over hearing conversation rather than us telling him up front, he will feel betrayed, and feel as if we've all been hiding it from him. She sighed. "Punishment will be more severe."

Stroking her cheek lightly Snape nodded slowly "But of course you are right, as always." He looked down, his eyes catching her stomach before he reached out and lightly placed his palm onto it "Well, I guess it's time we both got ready, I have a feeling this will be one long night." He smiled weakly and kissed her lightly, his fingers lightly stroking over her belly. "But I'm telling you know, if we are punished, I'm to take it all. You do not get involved, do you hear me?"

She opened her eyed wide at him, in protest. "No Serverus!" She shrieked. "No chance in hell! As you said, it takes two." She said mockingly. "And I'm just as much as to blame as you." She enquired walking past him to the stairs. "Now, let's get ready, hmm?"

"I said I'm taking the blame. What happens if the baby gets hurt? We'd of gone through all this for nothing." He stated with his eyebrows slightly raised "Now, I'm taking the punishment. End of." Moving he walked up behind her and followed her up the stairs, his arm lightly placed onto her back "I said I was going to take care of you, both of you, if it means punishment then I'm the one to take it. Not you. Understand that."

She rolled her eyes. "As much as I do appreciate it.." She admitted. "Do you honestly think if the Dark Lord is pissed off about this new member he will only punish one half the dilemmas?" She asked being quite serious. "I mean, I know he won't like me having a child. Especially with you, but, I don't think he would be able to intentionally harm a new death eater. Especially one who's mother is his most faithful." She winked.

"Bella, any punishment and I take it," Muttered Snape a little sharp edge in his voice as he spoke quickly to her "No arguments." As much as he wanted to agree with her there was no way on earth he'd let someone like the Dark Lord, no matter how powerful, no matter how much anger was in that man, he wouldn't let anyone touch his Bella.

She meant to protest, but decided wisely not to while they reached the top of the stair case. It didn't matter really. She knew she would get her share of the punishment despite if it was under Snape's regards or not. It was the Dark Lord they were talking about.

Placing his foot onto the landing Snape walked past Bellatrix feeling he couldn't face her at the moment, he couldn't go to a meeting knowing she'd get hurt. Opening their door he quickly grabbed fresh clothing and paced into the bathroom, the images of Bella get hurt by her Master implanting into his head. Sighing he quickly washed, shaved and chucked on his new clothing before going back into their room, he'd now practically moved into her house and oddly he felt at home in it, and checked to see if she was ready.

She sat finishing with the remains of her makeup, before walking over to her wardrobe, pulling out her shortest, most low cut curve hugging dress she could find, and pulling it over her head. She knew physical appearance was very important to the Dark Lord, especially among the females of the group. And well, tonight, she was ready to kiss some major ass. She sighed, looking at Snape before pulling out a pair of black heals, slipping them on, and tightening her earrings. "Ready?"

His eyes ran over her body unable to notice how the tight dress made her stomach look even bigger before he sighed and nodded "As ever." He muttered before grabbing his wand from the side. Slowly he walked over to where she sat and placed a kiss onto her neck, his hands gripping her shoulders before he sighed heavily "Well, let's go and face our demons." He said into her soft pale skin.

"Mm.." She nodded, agreeing. She ran a hand over her stomach as they left. She laughed. "I don't know what I was thinking, I look horrid in this." She smirked, trying to make light of the situation, but was noticeably just as worried as Snape.

His eyes glanced quickly at her before he focused on the path ahead "You look as beautiful as ever." He muttered his voice hardly noticeable. He was too wound up to care what she looked like, she was as beautiful as an angel, that wouldn't change, but he couldn't help but fear the worse. They turned to corner; his pace picking up before he noticed he was leaving Bellatrix behind and gently slowed for her. Was it him, or was his hands shaking as they gripped his wand? God, he'd never felt so nervous in his life.

As they arrived at his location, Bellatrix exhaled deeply, and held tightly to Snape's hand, noticing his shaky hands. She said nothing, but merely nodded, before kissing him on the cheek.

Looking to her he nodded weakly and gripped her hand back before he pushed open the doors, the smell of rotting flesh greeting them before Snape led her down the corridor. As they entered that main room eyes turned to them before people gasped and suddenly speech broke out along with sniggers and foul comments. Biting his lip Snape squeezed Bellatrix's hand tighter and gulped heavily "Bella," he whispered into her ear "I don't think I can do this. I cannot stand people laughing at us, at you."

She shook her head, getting angry. "Those bloody bastards.." She said under her breath before shooting her sister a fowl glance. "They won't laugh. Simply because if they do I'll bloody KILL THEM." She raised her voice at the last part, noticing everyone quieting down. Having a horrible temper did have its advantages sometime.

Lightly a small smile came onto Snape's face and he pulled Bellatrix closer "Be my guest." He said to her, his eyes wandering around the room as faces looked to them. Pulling out a chair he sat Bellatrix down and peered over to Narcissa who quickly looked down, her blonde hair falling over her face. Smirking Snape sat next to his Bella and gently patted her knee "Only one more person to face." He muttered against her neck as he leant closer to her.

She nodded looking his way smiling lightly, placing her hand over his. At this point, she just wanted it over and done with. Whatever the Dark Lord had in store for them, she just wanted to take it, and it be over as soon as it started. She hopped that's exactly how it would go.

Gripping her hand lightly he cleared his throat before their Master swept into the room. Tensing slightly Snape looked down at his lap before he looked quickly over the Bella, his hands starting to become sweaty before a little laugh broke out. A laugh from their Master "Well," he hissed sweeping closer to Bellatrix and Snape "what do we have here?" another laugh sprung from his mouth "Oh, and it's pregnant too, well Bella, you know what to do with that.. what to raise it as. But, with Snape? Ohh, that's almost worthy of punishment. Even you could've done better then that Bellatrix."

For a moment, Bellatrix thought of doing somthing very stupid. But, fortunetly, she managed to restrain herself. She sat, feeling a little uncomfortable, saying nothing, as if she did she would surley regret it. "Well,: Said Voldemort, looking at her snake like. "Wouldn't you agree Bellatrix?" he asked slyly. "Couldn't you do better?"

"It's the best she done so far." Muttered Snape under his breath before he heard his Master hiss and felt a fist thrown at his face. Grunting his pain Snape pulled his hands away from Bella's and gripped his face "Don't even bother trying to be smart with me, Snape." Hissed Voldemort, his red eyes glaring before his focus went back onto Bellatrix "Now, I asked you a question. So, answer it."

Bellatrix clunched her wrists as he did this to Snape, feeling completley humiliated in front of all these other death eaters, but also felt the anger boiling in her. True, once apon a time she had been head over heels for the Dark Lord. But, over time, that love had become nothing more than barley a liking. "Acually.." She started, barley above a whisper. "I couldn't."

Letting out a small snort before he raised his eyebrows "Oh really?" he smirked before he grabbed the back on Snape's chair and pushed it down, letting out a harsh laugh as Snape crashed to the floor, a sick crunch coming from his head as bone hit floor. "Look at him Bellatrix, he's so weak." Voldemort hissed, his eyes flicking over Bellatrix panicky ones before he raised his wand and pointed it at Snape "Crucio." He whispered, a jet of let erupting from his wand that landed on Snape making him scream out in pain, making his body jerk around, making his want Bellatrix more. "Ha! Look at him!" laughed their Master "He's a rat! Worthless."

"He's not!" She cried out stirnly, gripping her wand tightly. "Now stop it! Stop the curse!" She begged. "Really, please, do what ever you want to me.." She paused remembering what she had promised Snape. "Just don't hurt him?" The Death eaters were suprised that Bellatrix had put someone else before her let alone Snape. It seemed they all started talking at once, whispering loudy to each other, when the Dark Lord placed his hand on his head. "SILENCE!" He yelled, and right away, the room fell dead quiet again. He looked at Snape. who was still twitching on the floor, a sly smile spreading on his face.

Groaning Snape turned to lie on his stomach before he violently coughed and his head began to pound. Shutting his eyes he tried to stop the pain in the body, tried to stop the room spinning, tried to spot the screams on Bellatrix echoing in his ears. He felt Voldemort peer down at him before their Master turned to look at Bellatrix "I thought better of you, Bellatrix Lestrange, you chose this," he pointed at Snape who lay on the floor, his body shaking "over your husband? Talking of which, where is he? Run away at the sick thought of you two as he? I wouldn't blame him, I pity him."

She gave Snape a quick glance before looking back at her lap, frightend to look her oh-so-unpredictable Master in the eye. "We got into a fued." She half told the truth, they had been in a fight, which was somthing, but lieing to the Dark lord would pay it's dept in time. Even she knew it. "He's left London." Magority of the Death Eaters gasped. Narcissa was staring at her sister with both the terror, reaviling if the Dark Lord found out about the real story, he would kill her. And disapointment, that she had not told him to truth up front,writen all over her face.

Gently Snape turned his head to look at Bellatrix, fear in his eyes before he dropped his heavy head back to the floor and breathed heavily in. Raising his eyebrows Voldemort looked around at his Death Eaters before he went to sit at the top of the table "Left? Without telling me." He smirked at the cheek "Well, we all know what happens to Death Eaters whom run away." He twisted his wand around his wand for a few moments, the silence holding extreme pressure before he spoke up "Bellatrix, because you are.." he looked at her stomach "..carrying, you are excused. I don't want you holding my Death Eaters, my able Death Eaters back from working. Hear me? Now, get that rat up off the floor and leave, before he gets more curses thrown at him."

Without saying another word, she nodded, pulling Snape off the ground and wrapping his arm around her sholder. She avoided eye contact with all the Death Eaters, but got a glimps of Narcissa, sitting with her arms crossed shaking her head a little. She looked up at Snape who was barley concious, as they exited, closing the door firmly behind them. Well, she had to admit, the humiliation was probably the worst part of the punishment. Well, on her part anyways.

"You shouldn't of said anything." Mumbled Snape as he leant against Bellatrix "Could've..got.. hurt." Pain seeped through his body but for now he didn't care, he was thankful that he and Bellatrix were alive. There had been no harm to the baby, Bellatrix was right on that part the Dark Lord wouldn't harm a future Death Eater.

"Shhh." She said happily. "You weak lump." She teased, winking at him as they arived closer to home. "I was right." She said happily. "Though, you, need rest straight away." She ordered as they reached inside. She slowly slipped off his coat, and then her's, hanging them up, and walking with him up the stairs, his arm still around her sholders.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as Bellatrix lowered him onto the bed "for all this. It's my fault, I started it."Mumbling he shut his eyes, his body still lightly shaking before he let sleep take over his weak, battered and lifeless form, his fingers gripping lightly onto Bellatrix's soft hands making sure she was kept close and out of harm.

She sighed smiling lightly, stroking his cheek. She was too realived to say anything to protest, and knowing he was too weak, she slowly climed into bed beside him, sighing with satisfaction, storking his hand with her's.


	6. Morgan

_**So, there will be some changes to this story. I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, but my partner in this story has made up her mind and is not longer willing to write. This was the last chapter we wrote together, but I promise to continue it on when I can. College is hard work, and it prevents me from writing – which makes me sad! Anyway, enjoy our last chapter as a writing pair. **_

Five months had passed since that night, and Bellatrix knew she was about ready to explode any time. Most nights she would lie away, not being able to get comfortable sleeping on her back, with her large stomach being in the way, but somehow tonight, she had managed to rest for an hour or two, before a jolt of pain ran through her, and her eyes shot open. She looked around, in a state of panic, before shaking Snape's shoulder. "It's coming!" She hissed. When she got nothing more than an annoyed movement as a reply, she took a pillow hitting him hard in the head with it. "Wake up! Wake up!" She said louder.

Groaning Snape lifted his head before seeing the frightened face of Bellatrix "What's wrong?" he said quickly before he looked down at her hands, her stomach clenched in them "Oh God." He moaned slipping off the bed "I don't know what to do!" he whimpered before leant over her "Just lie down and keep breathing." He soothed seeing her reddened face, the pain reflecting in her expressions. His baby, his little child was on the way and he had no idea what to do. Clicking his fingers he muttered 'Hospital' but Bellatrix screamed at it, telling him to not even bother "What else do you want me to do?" he hissed seeing her starting to pant "Cissy? Shall I get her? She knows what to do!"

Bellatrix nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. She knew her water was due to break any minute. She was very scared, not knowing what to do. She was not prepared for this, not by a long shot. She whimpered when Snape left the room, feeling the clear liquid run down her legs. There it was. It was happening sooner than she thought.

Snape pulled his wand out quickly, flicked it before suddenly he landed outside the Malfoy Manor, the cold air biting at his flesh. Panting lightly he ran to the door and began to smash the door knob against the door before it flew open and Narcissa stood there, Draco by her side before she yawned "Snape, what the hell…" she looked up at his frightened face before she quickly understood. Running back inside she grabbed spare clothing, as she was still in her night dress and robe and put Draco back to bed. Running back down she nodded to Snape "Quick." She muttered before they both apparated, returning outside Bella's house. Smashing over the front door Snape climbed the stairs, Cissy right behind him before he pushed into the bedroom, his stomach twisting seeing Bellatrix panting and gasping in pain. Whimpering he ran over to her and gripped her hands, his eyes wondering to the soaked bedding "Hush, don't worry. Your sisters here, she'll take care of it all. Just bloody breath, ok."

She was frantic. "It bloody hurts!" She wailed, hissing in pain. It did hurt indeed. Alot more than she would think. She could handle pain obviously. She was Bellatrix Lestrange of course, but this was close to unbearable. She squeezed her eyes shut again before completely breaking down, letting tears fall freely from her eyes as she did so.

"Shh, it's alright!" whispered Snape holding tightly onto her, he knew that his words were no good to her but it was the best he could do, he was as scared as she was "Narcissa," he lightly shouted down to the blonde "help her!" Nodding Narcissa patted Bellatrix leg lightly "Ok, Bella, this is going to seem really odd but I need you to open your legs." She smiled as Bellatrix did so "Aww! I'm gunna be a aunt." She smiled before both Snape and her sister glared at her "Sorry," she mumbled before rolling Bella's night dress up "Push if you want to Bella. Better to get it out now then when you're completely knackered."

She felt extremely awkward but didn't care at this time. It was the least of her worries. She sighed before breathing in deeply and pushed all she could, wanting to feel nothing more than the bloody thing out of her. She grabbed Snape's hand, squeezing it tight, pushing again. "Oh my bloody fucking Christ!" She cursed. This was usually her way of dealing with pain.

"Come on Bella, you can do it." Muttered Snape as she gripped his hands a little too tightly "Bella, could you.." he was cut off by her screams of pain "Just, keep pushing, come on my sweet." Nodding Narcissa looked down before she smiled up at her sister "You're doing well, come on big sis, just a few more to go." She'd never really seen Bellatrix in such pain but she knew how she felt, she'd done it with Draco as she was far off from questioning her older sister's pain.

"What does it bloody look like I'm doing?" She hissed before arching her back as the pain was so horrible. "I want this fucking kid out of me!" She cried, peering down at her bloody thighs. "Holy fuck" She began weekly, breathing heavily. "Is there supposed to be that much-" She was cut off by her own horrifying scream.

"Push Bellatrix!" yelled Narcissa over her sisters screaming. She was almost done, her child was almost born but Narcissa had to worry a little about the amount of blood her sister was losing or how much pain she was in "Almost there, come on." Biting his lip Snape gripped Bellatrix's hand, he was shaking, her screams made him feel sick and he was clueless what to do about it, and kissed a sweaty ear "That's right Bella. You're doing bloody amazing. We just need you to get it out."

Bellatrix let out three more painful pushed. Her mind was going blank, misting over as the pain tore through her body. She let out another horrid scream before she shut her eyes. Suddenly pushed once more time, feeling the need to before she heard Snape and Narcissa laugh in joy as a little child's scream filled the room. Rolling her eyes back Bellatrix collapsed onto the bed before her body totally shut down.

Laughing Snape pulled away from Bellatrix seeing a little baby crying in her sisters arms "Well Snape," smiled Narcissa as she held the bloody little child up "you've got yourself a girl. A lovely little girl." Grinning Snape peered down at his new born daughter, a child to call his own before he turned back to the collapsed Bellatrix and kissed her sweaty head "A girl Bella, a little you." He smiled before he crept onto the bed and pulled her head onto his lap, his finger stroking her soaked hair. "Just let her rest." Whispered Narcissa as she finished cleaning the little girl and passed her to Snape "There, just hold her head. That's right."

Bellatrix awoke several hours later. Her first thought was the fact she was still carrying a child, she groaned, just wanting the baby to be out of her, before remembering all that went on hours ago. She was a mother now, it was gone. She slowly and weakly opened her eyes.

"Bella?" whispered Snape as he saw her stir and groan. Creeping forward from the chair he'd been watching her from he leant over her and kissed her cheek "How do you feel? You did wonderfully Bella, really you did, and you've got yourself a little girl."

"I feel like bloody Hell." She muttered her eyes barley open. She smirked a bit. "A girl?" She slowly sat up, her eyes still heavy. "Well, let's see it." She teased, as if it were some type of animal.

Snape helped her up before he nodded, a smile on his face as he turned and quickly scooped up their daughter from a cot that had been placed in the corner "Here she is." Smiled Snape as he slowly walked back over to Bella and lowered the little baby down to give her a better view.

"Ah." Bellatrix tried to sound as casual as possible. "Very tiny. What's the dark lord going to do with a little shrimp like her..?' Bellatrix smiled before feeling the oh-so- familiar feeling she got before she cried. The sting in the back of her eyes. But this time, it was out of happiness.

"Dont be mean Bella." Smiled Snape before he sat down next to her "Here, she's your daughter, a beautiful daughter." He lowered the little girl into her Bellatrix's arms before he pulled back, a smile on his face as he watched his two lovely girls.

"Well, of course she's beautiful." She laughed weakly. "She /is/ my child after all." She winked, before laying back a bit, still with the tiny baby girl laying over her chest. "Snape, if you ever do that to me again, I will fucking kill you." She sighed closing her eyes. "It was brutal."

He echoed her laugh and sat back down on the bed, his fingers trailing over their little daughters cheek "So, what do you want to call her? I'm no good with names, and you done all the work." Smiling he looked up to her and kissed her cheek "I'm sorry love. I just couldn't help it. It was hard enough just to keep my hands off you to begin with."

"You better damned well be sorry." She laughed lightly. "And, I have nothing in mind. Exactly. I did all the work, so, you name her." She looked around the room, noticing something missing. "Cissy.." She breathed. "Where's my sister? Did she go home?"

Shaking his head Snape sat up on the bed, his eyes on the little girl whom had fallen asleep on her mother's chest "I cannot think of anything, really Bella. She's a part of you. Name her. I'll come up with something stupid, like Mary." He scoffed before looking up to her "Don't worry, she's asleep in the spare room, she wanted to stay awake to watch over you, but I sent her to bed."

"Oh." She breathed satisfied. "Yes, yes, she needs her rest. As do you." She enquired. "And really, I am horrible with names! Mummy did all the work, and now Daddy can choose the name." She ordered.

Looking up to her Snape shook his head "I'm not tired, I want to make sure your both fine." He blinked a few times to stop his eyes from stinging. Ok, he was shattered but there was too much excitement and joy running through his veins that stopped him from sleeping. He sighed and thought for a few moments, head in hands before he looked up "Morgan? That's the only nice name I can think of." He smiled as she brought up the words of 'mummy' and 'daddy' he liked the thought of Bellatrix taking on such a role.

She sighed, falling back on her pillow once again. "Morgan." She echoed. "I like it." She yawned, looking down at the tiny baby that she could almost fit in her hands. Her jet black hair definitely told she was Snape's, but her large eyes and facial features told she had to be Bella's child. Not to mention the wild hair she was already developing, she was no more than 3 hours old. She sniggered, playing with the baby's small hands while she slept; they were only about the size of walnut shells.

Nodding Snape crept nearer to Bella before he lay down next to her "She's beautiful." He smiled watching his two angels so content with each other. Tilting his head to one side his smile widened before he sighed and closed his heavy eyes "I do love you Bellatrix Lestrange." He muttered his hand stroking her leg gently.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you too Serverus Snape." She whispered, before kissing him again, softly on the lips. She went back to her baby, stroking her head lightly with her finger. She tried to believe this happiness was purely out of getting Morgan out of her, but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. Not Snape, not herself. She really did want this as much as Snape did. She loved the idea of being a mother, and she had always loved her nephew Draco just as her own. When he was a baby she would rock him to sleep in her arms. She had always secretly envied Narcissa, for having such a beautiful child, one to call her own. But now, she had Morgan. One to call her very own.

"She's just like you, she's lovely. Beautiful." Whispered Snape as he opened his eyes to watch Bellatrix fuss over their little Morgan "You suit this new role, you're glowing," he teased lightly "but really, I love seeing you so content." He shut his eye once more and curled up to her, his breathing light as the sleep wanted to take over him "I have a feeling you'll be just fine being such a yummy mummy."

She giggled, swatting him in the face, her nails almost catching his eye. "Piss off." She laughed. She took a deep breath, before slowly standing up, cradling Morgan in her arms, placing her in her crib in the corner of the room. She watched her for a few moments before kissing her cheek and making her way back towards her bed.

Smirking lightly Snape shut his eyes fully, his heart pounding in excitement before he fell asleep. Finally he felt so complete, so happy, like a hole had been filled in his heart. Sighing lightly he moved closer to Bellatrix as he felt her warmth, needing the closeness. He, Snape, was finally happy. Finally in love.

She yawned once more, resting her head on Snape's chest. She wasn't sure how this had happened, wasn't sure what the future would bring for the two, but for the time being Bellatrix Lestrange was happier than she ever had been. She truly loved this man. With all she had.

Yawing Snape mumbled in his sleep before his eyes snapped about and he breathed in lightly. Looking down he felt something push against his chest before a smile crept onto his face as his eyes were drawn to Bellatrix's head against him. Leaning down he kissed her head and leant back to watch her and stroke her hair. He lay with her for a good ten minutes before he heard Morgan stir in the corner. Gently he pulled away from Bellatrix wanting to keep her resting before he went over to the crib and picked up his little daughter "Hello you." He whispered gently before he sat down in a chair and rocked her gently "Hungry? Got to wait till mummy's awake, she's very tired."

Bellatrix blinked her eyes open hearing Snape's deep voice whispering. "Look at you, daddy." She spoke quietly, a smile never leaving her face. "Bring Morgan here would you?" She asked, still smiling contently. "I think she just wants' her mummy."

Looking up Snape rolled his eyes and stood up "I like being daddy." He teased before he walked over and put Morgan into Bellatrix's arms with a small sigh "She wants more than her mummy," he smirked lightly "she's hungry." Laughing he turned round "Good luck. I'll just check on your sister and come back. Alright?" nodding he left the room and peered into the spare room seeing Narcissa still sleeping before he came back seeing Bellatrix's struggle as she tried to fed their child. He couldn't help but lightly smirk before he went over to her "Like this Bella." He muttered putting their daughter into the right place "There. See?"

She looked up at him, surprised, as Morgan began to feed. "You seem to have experience in this." She laughed. She hissed. "Sore.." she muttered, looking down at her little daughter. She smirked up at him. "They're huge." She giggled. "And you can't have them for at least 4 months." She stuck out her tongue.

"Helps being a half blood." He laughed before he watched Morgan feed happily from her mother before he stuck his middle finger up in the air "Piss off Bella, little tease." He smiled and kissed her head before he pulled back "Your sisters still sleeping. I'll let her rest for now, she's tired. We're all tired."

She sighed. "You're telling me.." She scoffed. "I'm never doing that again." She proclaimed. "And yes, let her sleep. Knowing Cissy she will be up any moment. It's nearly 11:00, it's very late for her. Draco has her up and running as soon as the sun comes up. Can't leave that boy alone.." She laughed lightly.

Snape nodded and kissed her cheek lightly "Anything you want Bella. How about some food? You must be starving?" he smiled and stroked Morgan's head. He was obsessed with Bellatrix's bump but now Morgan was here he just couldn't get enough.

She shook her head smiling. "Ice water would be fine." She muttered. She watched him closley, getting up about to leave. "Snape..?" She whispered, before he left. "I love you."

"I love you too Bellatrix." He whispered back as he stood in the doorway before he went down to the kitchen, a huge smile on his face. He thought happily of his two beautiful girls as he grabbed Bellatrix's water with ice and took an orange off the side for himself. Slowly he went back upstairs pushing open the door to their room before he quickly moved over to her and kissed her full of the lips "I really do love you, so much more then you think." He pulled back, a smile on his face before he placed her water to one side and looked down at Morgan.

She smirked, kissing him back. "I know you do." She laughed before fastening up Narcissa's night dress she had apparently borrowed, as Morgan had finished. She looked down at her, her eyes open wide for the first time since she has been born. Her eyes looking like dark mysterious swimming pools. She did look alot like Bellatrix herself, it was uncanny. "She has teeth already." She muttered. "Tiny, but sharp. Two of them.

Frowning Snape looked up from peeling his orange "You sure? Babies not usually have teeth, not till they get into toddler years." He moved near to Bellatrix before peering at his daughters gum "Oh, so she does!" laughing he looked to Bellatrix "So, she's got vampire in her too then? Her eyes," he whispered looking down into Morgan's deep dark ones catching his attention like they had with Bellatrix's "their amazing. Just like," he looked up from Bella to their daughter "well, just like yours."

She winked at him. "Oh yes, she's a looker. But, she takes after you in many ways." She looked at her daughter more. "Yes, I see it." She chuckled, exposing her teeth. "I'm not a vampire am I?" She laughed, pointing to her pointed teeth.

Laughing Snape nodded "I see full vampire. Little-Miss-Biter. I've still got the scars on the back and neck to prove it, thank you." Smiling he kissed her cheek slowly and pulled back "There is more of her stunning mother in her looks. I'm glad, means I'll have to chase away all the boys from her when she's older." He snorted and went back to his orange.

"Indeed you will." She smiled up at him, before holding up Morgan, tutting Narcissa. "What did Aunt Cissy dress you in?" She laughed, looking at the green footy outfit she was wearing, that she had recalled Draco wearing. She pointed to her closet. "Snape, could you reach me that box on the top shelf?" She had secretly been buying baby clothes all along. Something inside her knew she would be a girl, or at least had high hopes.

"I thought it rather cute." Snape laughed before he turned his head, his eyes wondering to the cupboard. Slowly he stood up from his chair and reached around on the top shelf before he felt his fingers grip the box. Pulling it down he stared at it for a few moments before blowing the light covering of dust off it and passing it over to Bellatrix who looked so happy as she fussed over the little girl in her hands.

She smiled retrieving the box from him, and slowly easing the lid off. She looked through the box, out fits and dresses of all sizes, before she found a perfect deep violet and black lacy new born dress. She unzipped the back and eased it slowly and carefully up Morgan's small body, and struggled to get her arms through it as she wouldn't stay still. "She's fussy!" Bellatrix laughed.

Sitting next to her Snape looked into the box after Bellatrix was done, pulling out clothing as he went "Someone was stocking up." He muttered holding a little black dress up to take in its looks. He looked to her as he laughed before he smiled and rolled his eyes "You do it," he gently took Morgan's arm, opened the arm hole a little wider and put her arm into it "like that. You'll get used to it."

She snorted before rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say, halfblood." She laughed "Well." She yawned. "I think your daughter want's you to hold her." She smiled, slowly standing up. "I fancy a nice hot bath at the moment." She streched, grabbing a loose dress from her wardrobe (as she was still sore and fragile) and walking towards the door. "I trust the Dark lord will want to see her soon." She called.

Letting his daughter fall gently into his hands a smile crept onto his face as his eyes took in her pretty little features. Tutting he watched her go before he lightly nodded "I know. But, I don't want him anywhere near her. What he said to you and done to me. God knows what he'll do to her." Holding out his finger he let Morgan take it into her weak grip, her five tiny fingers wrapping around his own.

"We can't hide her away forever, Snape. Afterall… the girl has become a natural born Death Eater. Think of the power she will have. An heir from his two most favorite followers…" Bellatrix said, her voice trickling through the slight gap in the bathroom door. "Morgan is a lucky child."

Snape's eyes watched his daughter. How could something so tiny and innocent turn into a future killer? Yet she carried Bellatrix's blood, so pure and correctly designed for one purpose – murder. A sigh trickled from his throat, the morning sunlight creeping through the windows. That was when he vowed to never let anything happen to his daughter or partner. Not even the Dark Lord would stop him.


	7. Undying Lust

_**Yes, I updated rather quickly. SURPRISE! Yes, the new chapters will be a lot sorted than before. I plan to stretch them out a little bit and not boggle you all with some much information in one reading. **_

_**x-x-x-x**_

Everyone stared. Hollow eyes followed their every move, judging and whispering. Yet they all knew. They knew that this child had been born with a power they could never match up to. The Dark Lord would bless little Morgan, a born fighter.

Snape and Bellatrix had brought her in for a 'viewing', as the Dark Lord had called it. Their tiny daughter was put on display like a caged animal, being shown off for simple entertainment. The dark couple never once parted, and their daughter never let out of their sight.

"So... you bare a female, Bellatrix? If I'm honest I hoped for a male to fall from your womb."

The Dark Lord spoke, his two dearest followers bowed down at their cold master's feet. Little Morgan lay nestled against her mother's breasts. Even she knew that this was the time to keep quiet. The voice in the air chilled her, those little walnut hands of hers clenching unhappily. This dark room brought no joy to such a little girl, not when she had been kept in the warmth of her own house the past few weeks. Both her mother and father had blessed her, with riches, love and attention. Now this smoky room drained all life from her tiny, beautiful face.

"But," Voldemort rose, his bare feet slapping against the marble floor below. The chair he sat in groaned happily, free of weight. "This girl carries her mother's blood. Bellatrix, you are one of my most prised followers, and you fight well at my side. I hope that such a talent will be passed on to your daughter. Train her well, or there will be punishment. Do as I say and she will be rewarded at an older age."

Snape kept his head down, listening to every cold word that poured from his master's dry lips. He wanted to raise Morgan into a murder, to turn her insane with power and the lust to pour blood. No doubt she would be forced into battle, her life on the line. Never before had Snape put such love and care into one person. Morgan meant everything to him, and she wouldn't be pulled from his heart.

Now Bellatrix understood why her sister would cry when her own son was sent into battle, or missions. It was Bellatrix who would tell her sister to grow up, and that she should be honoured that Draco had been blessed with such opportunities. But now her blood ran cold at the thought of Morgan being in battle. This was her daughter, her only heir. Bella had never wanted to be a mother, she didn't even want to become a wife, but now that the world had turned, bringing change into the witch's life, the thought of turning back into that horrid past sent vile shivers down her back.

"I understand, My Lord." The little black haired witch whispered, her fingers curling around the tiny body of her daughter.

Everyone stared, beady eyes falling upon that little girl that Bellatrix held in a tight, motherly grip. Wasn't this the once deranged Death Eater that had no wish for children, only muggle blood? Now they all watched, their minds filled with disbelief and confusion. Bellatrix had mated with Snape, of all people, and produced a weapon so powerful that it could over power anyone placed in her way.

One last word rung into the air, bringing relief and a warm glow back into the Death Eater couple, as their Master's mouth opened, "Leave."

For once in her life Bellatrix was happy to get out of her Master's view. All she wanted was the safety of her own house – they had moved out of Snape little London house and taken place back the empty Lestrange Manor. Being home brought out proud streak within Bella; this would be the perfect place to raise such a well looked after child.

Together, Lestrange and Snape, darted quickly from the room. Their head never once rose till the last brick of Riddle Manor vanished out of view. Only then did they let out the breath they had been holding as they escaped the room their Master called them to.

Snape was the first to speak, his voice entwined with anger.

"I told you! I told you this was a bad idea. We've could've gone Bellatrix, away from all of this. He wants to fatten her up like a pig for slaughter."

Bella's head snapped up, the colour coming back to her face. "Don't you dare try to pin this on me! We can't leave, it's not that simple! We are Death Eater's, and have the purpose of serving our Master. If we left they would hunt us down, like a pack of wild animals, and kill us. They'd kill Morgan." Her eyes drifted down to her daughter, who gurgled gently against her mother's chest. The warmth of the outside air had lifted her spirits. "I must protect her now. I am a mother. Isn't that what we do?" Bellatrix cursed her voice for softening.

Snape watched. He watched how Bellatrix's fingertips trickle down the side of Morgan's pale cheek. He knew that woman would never let harm full upon their daughter. She was the wild animal, a mother protecting her offspring. He pitied anyone who dared to get between the two.

"We must both protect her, Bella. It is the only thing we should ever do."

**x**_**-x-x-x-x**_

"Better?"

"No, just a little higher. It won't work if you keep doing it like that!"

"Hey –you were the one who said we should do it like this. Don't blame that that I'm not doing it right."

"Will you just go higher? See, you've missed a bit."

"Next time you can do this by yourself. I'm not getting messy again for the sake of you yelling at me."

Bellatrix's teeth trapped the tip of her tongue, her hand moving gently. Her walnut wand was held tightly between her thin fingers as a light silver spell was danced out of the tip of the wood. Snape tilted his head to one side, allowing the magic to drift against his cheek.

"I think... that is about it." Bellatrix said proudly, taking a step back to admire her handy work, her hands holding over her curved hip bones.

Snape moved to the nearest mirror, a hand running over the now smooth skin of his cheeks and chin. "Not bad." He murmured. The spell from his partner's wand had completely taken off his stubble, leaving behind the glow of his pale skin. "It's a lot better than I thought it would be."

A smirk instantly planted itself against the red skin of Bellatrix's lips. "So," She said, taking a step besides her lover. "Now that I've shaved your skin would you mind changing the baby's nappy?"

Oh, she was a clever witch. Bellatrix knew how to get her way, and that little smirk on her face did not help out Snape it the slightest. The last time he'd seen that smirk was before Morgan was born, when the both of them had fucked like animals against the stone wall. He didn't reply. Instead he moved in front of her, his mouth claiming the side of her neck.

The both of them melted, Bellatrix's eyes fluttering shut as his rough hands explored her untouched body that craved so badly for his flesh inside her own. It had been a long time. Bellatrix's mind had not been on the thought of sex since their daughter had passed from her womb, into the open world. They had both been so busy with her and trying to keep up with tasks their Master sent them on – most of which had been placed onto Bellatrix's shoulders; after all, she was his most faithful.

"Severus..." She breathed, her hand falling to the strength of his chest.

"God, I want you."

It didn't last long. A few moans and kisses, then Snape was forced back, his lips leaving an ache against Bellatrix's pale neck. Giving birth to a child took its toll, on any woman. Bellatrix still needed time to heal – Snape didn't seem to understand that it bloody hurt down there after a baby had just flown through it!

"We can't. I know that it's been awhile, but we just have to –"

Snape cut his little dark witch with a simple, understanding kiss. He knew, just as well as she did, that sex would have to be pushed to one side. Bellatrix was tired, in need of healing and rest. Looking after a baby and killing muggles was a lot harder than they both thought it would dare be.

"I'll go change Morgan. No doubt she would like a rest, since she didn't bother to sleep all night." 

Dark eyes watched, and this time they were Bellatrix's. She watched the man she had fallen in love with walk out of the bathroom, the lust still evident understand the material of his black trousers. It had been some time, and Bellatrix had become all too wary of Snape's growing need. She only prayed he could last long enough for her to finally heal.


End file.
